Esprit
by Voidonce
Summary: Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les quelques reviews pour "Un Secret bien gardé", ç m'a fais très plaisir :D**

**Titre :**** Esprit**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Couple(s) :**** du Lavi x Lenalee probablement et peut-être du Kanda x Allen**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tous cœur que ça vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions =D**

Chapitre Un.

-Dis-moi, petit garçon… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Un pas, deux pas, elle s'avançait… Elle ne se lassait pas de poser la même question. Elle devait le trouver. Elle parcourue la pièce du regard. De son unique œil, elle ne vit pas signe de vie. Il se cachait bien ce petit !

-On joue à cache-cache ? D'accord. Si je gagne, tu devras m'aider petit…

Le côté gauche de sa bouche tenta de former un sourire mais on pouvait plutôt le prendre pour une grimace. De son unique oreille, elle essayait de distinguer le moindre bruit. N'importe quel son aurait suffit. Elle parcourue le reste de l'immense chambre à grandes enjambées mais ses gestes étaient semblables à ceux d'un automate.

-Où es-tu ? Je vais te trouver…

Elle s'accroupit avec grande peine puis jeta de furtifs coups d'œil sous les meubles. Puis, elle le vit. Allongé en boule sous son lit, il se cachait et ne faisait ni bruit ni geste qui pourrait le trahir.

-Je t'ai trouvé… annonça-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'enfant.

Elle s'approcha encore, encore, encore…

-J'ai gagnée…susurra-t-elle.

L'enfant releva un visage terrorisé baigné de larmes vers elle. Les yeux grands ouverts, il hurla. Il appela à l'aide ses parents. Il hurla, pleura…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda calmement la jeune fille.

Elle était surprise de la réaction du jeune garçon.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi cris-tu ? Ne sommes-nous pas...amis ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et deux adultes entrèrent, affolés.

-Allen ? Où es-tu ? Réponds ! s'écria le père.

Le petit garçon sorti de sous son lit et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le serra fort contre lui.

-Papa ! Dis-lui de partir, s'il-te-plaît ! Elle ne veut pas partir ! sanglota l'enfant.

La mère regarda la pièce vide d'un regard inquiet.

-Mais qui veux-tu qu'on fasse partir, Allen ? demanda-t-elle.

-La petite fille !

Les parents se calmèrent et le père soupira.

-Nous sommes seuls ici. Toi, maman, et moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre Allen, tu as du faire un cauchemar. Tout va bien. Regardes, tu verra...

Le petit tourna le visage pour contempler sa chambre, le corps tout tremblant. Il se mit à hurler de nouveau.

-Si ! Elle est là ! Làààààà ! hurla-t-il en pointant la petite fille du doigt.

Ses parents avaient beau faire le tour de la pièce mais ils ne trouvaient rien. Le père déposa son fils à terre et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

-Ecoutes, ce n'est pas drôle. Ne nous fais pas peur pour des idioties. Maintenant, vas dormir !

-Mais...

-Tais-toi ! ordonna la mère en hurlant. Tous les jours c'est pareil ! Tu nous réveilles pour aucunes raisons ! Il n'y a personne ici ! Alors vas dormir et laisses-nous nous reposer, bordel !

Puis elle parti en claquant la porte. Le père poussa un long soupir. Il accompagna son fils à son lit et le borda. Le jeune garçon avait toujours le même regard paniqué.

-Papa...crois-moi...j'ai peur !

-Ecoutes Allen. Il n'y a personne. Peut-être que tu entends du bruit qui viens de dehors et que ça t'effraies mais...

-Non papa ! Je...

-Ne me coupe pas la parole. Toi comme moi, nous savons qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Alors dors maintenant. Demain tu vas à l'anniversaire d'un ami alors reposes-toi pour bien t'amuser chez lui... D'accord ?

Il embrassa son fils sur son front et sorti de la chambre après avoir murmuré un "bonne nuit, dors bien".

Allen regarda la petite fille qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ? Lui, il la voyait... Elle était blonde. Toute petite. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui, dans les environs de cinq ans... Elle avait un œil bleu. Tous le côté gauche de la fillette, de la tête au milieu du ventre, semblait avoir été arraché sauf son bras gauche qui pendait de manière étrange sur le côté. On voyait ses os, sa cervelle, ses organes, tout. Mais elle ne saignait pas.

Le petit garçon remonta sa couverture jusqu'à ses cheveux châtain. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ? Pourquoi ?

-Aides-moi. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Demain tu ne pourras plus m'aider, il sera trop tard.

-Non…gémit le garçon. Laisses-moi tranquille ! S'il-te-plaît…

-Aides-moi.

Sous sa couverture, Allen sentit de nouvelles larmes dévaler son visage.

-Aides-moi.

Il secoua la tête.

-Aides-moi.

Mais quand allait-elle se taire ? Quand allait-elle partir ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il n'était pas son ami ! Non ! Il ne la connaissait même pas !

-Aides-moi.

Quand est-ce qu'elle allait se taire ? Il n'avait rien demandé lui ! Elle le collait mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

-Aides-moi.

L'aider ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien ! Il avait cinq ans ! C'est tout !

-Aides-moi.

Il se cacha.

Il pria pour qu'elle parte.

Elle répéta inlassablement sa demande.

"Aides-moi... Aides-moi... Aides-moi... Aides-moi...".

Soudain il se releva d'un bond.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider ! Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas ! Laisses-moi !

Elle se figea. Un rictus mauvais se forma sur la partie restante de son visage.

-Bien sûr que tu peux m'aider ! Egoïste ! EGOÏSTE ! hurla-t-elle en bondissant sur l'enfant.

-AIDES-MOI ! AIDES-MOIIII ! implora-t-elle en le saisissant par le col de son pyjama.

-Laisses-moi ! Je ne peux pas t'aider ! Je ne veux pas ! pleura-t-il.

La fillette le saisis à la gorge et le serra d'une force inhumaine.

-ALORS CRÊVES ! CRÊVES ! TU DOIS CREVER ! MEURS ! MEEUUUURRRSS !

Elle le lâcha quelques instants pour plonger ses ongles dans le visage du garçon. Elle entailla la peau et bientôt du sang se rependit sur les draps immaculés. Puis, elle revint à la gorge qu'elle enserra encore plus fortement. Allen se débattit. Il sentait ses forces le quitter et, alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ses parents courir vers lui. Il tentait toujours de se débattre. Mais, la fillette ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Elle lui saisit le bras et le lacera presque jusqu'à l'os. Il se tenta une fois de plus de se dégager. Ses parents crièrent et tentaient de comprendre ce qui se passait, en vain. Puis, elle le laissa tomber. Furieuse, elle partit en courant en traversant le mur qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur.

Un sentiment de soulagement s'installa dans l'esprit d'Allen. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle le laisserait tranquille maintenant… Oui. Il allait sûrement en voir d'autres, comme avant mais elle, elle le laisserait tranquille. Il en était certain. Ses parents le secouaient mais il ne répondit pas.

Il s'évanouit de fatigue.

DIX ANS PLUS TARD

La sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et s'empressèrent de sortir. Un adolescent aux cheveux blanc, qui prenait plus son temps que les autres, rangea lentement ses affaires de mathématiques et se leva. Il quitta la salle en silence. Il était midi et il avait très faim. Discrètement il sorti de sa poche son portable. Il y lu un message de Lavi, son meilleur ami, qui lui disait de venir manger sur le toit. Il rangea son portable puis empreinta les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'un rouquin surexcité lui sauta au cou.

-Alleeeen ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

-Bon sang, Lavi ! On s'est vu ce matin ! On se voit tous les jours ! Tu ne pourrais pas un peu te calmer ? Merde ! répondit le blandin.

Le roux ricana et le lâcha. Une adolescente brune le salua avec un grand sourire. Il lui rendit la pareille et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il ne daigna même pas saluer Kanda, le garçon brun qui se tenait en face de lui. Ils se détestaient mutuellement et ne s'adressaient jamais la parole sauf lorsqu'ils se disputaient ou se battaient. Souvent les deux à la fois…

Kanda et Lavi, âgés de dix-huit ans étaient en terminale. Lenalee, âgée de seize ans était en première. Tandis qu'Allen, avait quinze ans et était en seconde. S'ils se connaissaient tous les quatre c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Sinon, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais parlé à l'enceinte du lycée… Sauf Lavi, réflexion faite… C'était le seul capable de se lier d'amitié avec des personnes d'autres classes. Allen était trop timide pour ça. Lenalee aussi. Quand à Kanda, c'était une autre histoire.

Allen mangeait tranquillement avec les deux autres imbéciles qui se disputaient près de lui. Seul Kanda était énervé. Lavi, de son côté, semblait plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussit à mettre en colère le japonais. Allen se mit à les ignorer quand un mouvement brusque le fit lui relever la tête. Il regarda à sa droite et les vit. Ils étaient deux. Un garçon et une fille. Allen entendait leurs voix mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils semblaient heureux et riait de temps en temps. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se sentirent observés et se tournèrent vers Allen. Ils lui sourirent et lui firent un "coucou" de la main. Discrètement, Allen leurs rendit leur geste avec un petit sourire.

-Tu fais quoi Allen ? demanda sceptiquement Lavi qui, très observateur, avait remarqué le signe de son ami.

Allen se tourna et fit face à au rouquin, surpris qu'on l'ai vu. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda de nouveau à sa droite et vit le couple rire de ce qui se passait. Vraisemblablement, ils trouvaient ça très drôle. Leurs rires firent naître un fin sourire d'amusement sur les lèvres d'Allen.

-Rien rien… J'ai juste chassé un moustique qui m'énervait depuis le début du repas…répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Il entendit rires de plus belle les deux autres. Apparemment, ils semblaient être prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Allen dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lenalee le regarda et, prenant sa réponse pour une blague qu'il aurait fait consciemment, sourit.

-Un moustique en plein jour ? T'es vraiment stupide ma parole ! En plein mois de décembre en plus ? Tu te fou de notre gueule, Moyashi ?

Allen sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kanda lui adresse la parole aujourd'hui. Il avait cru que le kendoka l'ignorerait mais non. Il l'agressait encore…

-Oui bon ! Un moustique, un moucheron... Un insecte quoi ! On s'en fou après ! bougonna le blandin.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Allen ne s'était pas énervé comme il l'espérait. Il appréciait les disputes qu'il avait avec le jeune anglais. En réalité, il l'appréciait vraiment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui parler correctement. Il était bien trop timide et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour parler gentiment à une personne. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas être sympa avec qui que ce soit. Alors, il chérissait ces moments où il pouvait lui adresser la parole ou le frapper. Même si les insultes qu'il lui disait il ne les pensaient pas. Même si les insultes que disait Allen lui faisaient mal. Oui. Il était…un peu S&M sur les bords. Parmi Lenalee, Lavi et Allen, c'était le jeune anglais qu'il préférait. Lavi était trop collant. Et Lenalee, il la trouvait un peu trop cruche. Attention ! Il les aimait bien ! Même beaucoup ! C'était ses amis ! Mais il s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec Allen. Fin…c'était complexe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était certain qu'Allen ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Le repas finit, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter tous ensembles. Enfin...Kanda, lui, il se contenta d'acquiescer à quelques questions. Allen poussa un petit soupire. Il posa un doigt inconsciemment à sa cicatrice puis à son bras tout en songeant à cette nuit-là...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen-kun ? Ça va ? demanda doucement Lenalee.

Il la regarda puis regarda ce qu'il faisait.

-Euh…oui ça va, ça va… dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit aussi. Allen surpris un regard vaguement inquiet de Kanda. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, chacun se leva pour partir en direction de leur salle de classe.

-Allen ! Attends ! cria Lavi.

L'adolescent se tourna.

-Quoi ?

-Ce soir, Kanda, Lenalee et moi on s'est dit que ça serait bien qu'on aille tous au cinéma… Lenalee m'a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyée un sms mais tu n'as pas répondu pour dire si tu venais ou pas…

-Euh…Je te dirais…J'y réfléchis.

-Ok !

Puis, tout deux retournèrent à leur classe.

Un sms de Lenalee ? Il n'en avait reçu aucun. Sans doute avait-elle menti à Lavi. Ces derniers temps elle essayait de faire en sorte que ni Allen ni Kanda ne viennent sortir avec eux en ville... Probablement pour essayer de déclarer sa flamme au rouquin…

"A ce train là, elle n'y arrivera jamais..." songea Allen.

Allen sorti son portable le plus discrètement possible de sous sa chaise et entreprit d'envoyer un texto à son amie.

"Veux-tu que je ne vienne pas ce soir pour toi et Lavi ?".

Il dissimula son portable sous son tee-shirt. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Allen prenait sérieusement des notes du cours. Deux minutes après avoir envoyé le message, il reçu la réponse de son amie.

"Si Kanda ne venait pas je t'aurai bien demandé de ne pas venir mais étant donné qu'il est libre, il sera là… Donc, c'est mort pour que ce soit ce soir que je me déclare à Lavi T_T Alors viens, ça sera sympa ! 3".

Kanda sera là ? Décidemment, il n'avait rien remarqué celui-là ? Il était vraiment idiot de n'avoir pas remarqué que Lenalee était folle amoureuse de Lavi. Mais non, mônsieurs venait. Bon, tant pis. Il viendrait aussi. Il répondit un simple "Ok" puis se remit au travail.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse ahurissante. Puis, vint de soir. Allen rentra chez lui histoire de déposer ses affaires. Il était dix-sept heures et ils avaient rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure. Il avait quatre heures devant lui. Il pourra faire ses devoirs, se laver, manger un truc et lire un peu... En espérant que son tuteur ne soit pas là. Il y a dix ans, il avait était gravement blessé à l'œil gauche et au bras gauche par une fillette. Etrangement, ses cheveux avaient perdu leur couleur d'origine et étaient devenus blanc comme neige. Suite à cet incident, il avait été placé en famille d'accueil car on avait jugé que ses parents le battaient. Il avait beau tenté de les défendre, personnes ne voulait le croire. Tous disaient qu'il aimait ses parents malgré ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir et essayait de les protéger. Mais c'était faux. Ce qui l'avait attaqué ? Une petite fille décédée. Un fantôme. Un esprit. Après cette dure nuit, il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Depuis, il voyait d'autres personnes mortes mais ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Tout comme le couple qu'il avait vu le matin même. Ils étaient morts mais ne lui faisait rien. Au contraire, il riait, lui souriait... Il était le seul à les voir. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Même pas à ses amis…

Il arriva devant chez lui et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Marian Cross, son tuteur était absent. Il ne devait toujours pas être rentré du travail, ce qui arrangea bien Allen qui ne souhaitait pas se prendre la tête ce jour-ci sous aucun prétexte. Il monta dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son agenda. Il était vendredi et il remarqua qu'avec chance il n'avait que deux exercices de physique et un petit problème de maths à faire. Nul dans ces matières il mit une bonne heure à boucler son travail. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il s'étira et souffla. Il rangea tout et parti prendre une douche, après quoi il se fit cuire une pizza en lisant un manga. Le tome neuf de death note. Il mangea et s'habilla convenablement pour une soirée cinéma : ce qu'il trouva sous ses mains en d'autres termes. Il attendit en s'affalant dans le canapé en entament le tome dix de la même série. Lorsqu'il fut vingt-et-une heure il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'était toujours pas parti. Il se leva, manqua de tomber et couru enfiler ses converses.

Puis, il prit quelques sous, les mit dans son jean et couru à toutes jambes prendre le bus. Le film commençait à vingt-et-une heure quarante-cinq. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver trois quarts d'heures avant pour traîner un peu dans la rue. Donc, il serait à l'heure pour le film. Pour le reste…il était déjà en retard. Il arriva à trente devant le cinéma et consulta son téléphone.

Aucun appel. Aucun message.

Pourtant, connaissant Lavi, il l'aurait déjà harcelé depuis longtemps. Il entreprit d'appeler son ami mais tomba sur son répondeur. Il tenta alors avec le numéro de Lenalee mais celui-ci était déjà occupé. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui appeler. Il consulta son répertoire. Il ne lui restait plus que Kanda… Il hésita une minute puis appuya sur la touche verte. Il mit son portable à son oreille mais, à la première tonalité, il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler le kendoka. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait juste son numéro car Lavi l'avait forcé à l'avoir "au cas où".

Il attendit mais personne ne vint. Il regarda l'heure. Il était vingt-deux heures trente. Le film avait commencé depuis longtemps et aucune trace de ses amis… Il se leva, près à partir quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha et reconnu la voix affolée de Lavi.

-Allen ! On a un gros problème ! Yû a disparu ! Avec Lenalee on l'a cherché partout ! On est allés voir chez lui mais ses parents assurent qu'il est parti nous rejoindre au ciné mais il n'y est pas ! Il ne répond pas au téléphone !

-Il est peut-être en retard…maugréa Allen.

-Non ! Je le sens pas ! C'est…Attend ! Lenalee ? Attend deux minutes Allen.

Allen garda son portable à son oreille sans entendre ce qui se passait puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit Lavi reprendre son portable.

-Allen…

Sa voix avait changée…On y entendait un profond chagrin. Allen sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

-Lavi…qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?

Il y eut un long silence puis Lavi le brisa.

-On a retrouvé Yû… Ses parents viennent d'appeler Lenalee. Le bus dans lequel il était a eu un grave accident... Yû est…il est…

Allen refusa d'entendre la suite. Son portable tomba de ses mains et il tomba à genoux. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait…

Suite au chapitre deux.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je posterais le chapitre deux dés que je pourrais ! Voilà ! A bientôt j'espère et n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews ! ça me fera chaud au cœur ^^**

**Misaki Hoshi**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Je tiens à remercier pour les « Favorite Authors », les « Story Alert » et les reviews.

Réponse aux reviews :

A Shigure-sensei : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne crierai pas « A LA PLAGIAT » ^^

Et sinon, évidemment qu'il y aura du yullen ( : Par contre, dans ma tête, je ne pense pas le faire tout de suite… Mais petit à petit… Fin, vous verrez.

Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Titre :**** Esprit**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino. Le seul personnage qui est de moi est "Aya" mais elle ne sera probablement pas très importante. Elle apparaîtra juste de temps en temps.**

**Résumé :**** Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Couple(s) :**** du Lavi x Lenalee probablement et du Kanda x Allen.**

Chapitre Deux.

-Dis Yû, ça te dis une soirée ciné ?

Le japonais releva le visage pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un œil vert pétillant de malice. Il poussa un soupire d'agacement, se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

-Allez ! S'il-te-plaît ! Soit cool ! pleurnicha Lavi tout en suivant son ami.

-ça dépend. Y aura qui ? Quel film ? répondit Kanda sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher.

-Le dernier Saw je pense... Ou peut-être un autre étant donné que je suis le seul à apprécier les films gores... On verra bien sur l'instant. Lenalee viendra. Puis il y aura toi, moi...

Lenalee ? Alors non. Il ne viendrait pas. Il fallait bien laisser une chance à l'autre coincée de se déclarer ENFIN.

-Désolé. dit-il. J'aurai cours de kendo.

-Mais je t'ai pas encore dis quel jour ! se plaignit le rouquin.

-Bha j'ai la flemme de venir, ok ? Je préfère être chez moi tranquille plutôt que de traîner en ville ou de regarder un film dans une grande salle pleine à craquer. C'est pas mon truc tu vois ! Maintenant lâches-moi, tu me saoûl...

-C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire, Yû...

Kanda jeta un regard en coin à son ami et le sourire sadique qu'il vit ne le rassurait pas... Qu'est-ce que ce dégénéré allait encore faire pour le faire plier à son caprice ? Il ne viendrait pas. Un point c'est tout. Il voulait laisser une chance à l'autre cruche d'amie et à cet incurable phénomène. Et puis, s'il n'y avait que ça... Non. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Il pressa le pas, pressé de prendre son bus pour rentrer chez lui. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter dans le car, Lavi lui dit :

-Bon. Comme tu voudras. Si tu changes d'avis, c'est demain à vingt-et-une heure le rendez-vous !

-Je...

-Ah ! Désolé mais si je traîne encore je vais rater mon bus alors à demain ! Au fait, Lenalee invitera Allen mais on sait toi comme moi que tu n'en as rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le japonais se tourna et eut juste le temps de voir l'adolescent roux lui adresser un clin d'œil, un petit sourire en coin avant de détaler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le kendoka poussa un léger soupire, monta dans le bus et s'assit à une place. Pourquoi cet imbécile avait dit ça juste avant de partir franchement ? Comme si le fait qu'Allen soit présent change quoi que ce soit ! N'importe quoi ! Comme si...comme si... Le japonais inspira profondément. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il rougissait comme une gamine. Ah ! Ça n'allait pas ! Vraiment pas ! Depuis quand perdait-il aussi facilement son calme ? Ok...Il fallait avouer qu'il avait flashé sur Allen dès le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Du coup, il s'était montré exécrable au possible avec le plus jeune. Il se montrait plus détestable avec Allen qu'avec les autres. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne s'approche le moins possible de lui. Sinon...Oh ! Et puis zut. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il se le sorte de sa tête. Il se prit le crâne entre les mains et gémit. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans le bus et donc personnes juste à côté de lui, sinon on l'aurai vraiment pris pour un malade... C'est dans cet êtat d'esprit qu'il rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, la journée passa très vite. Le soir venu, il empreinta le bus pour passer un peu de temps chez lui avant de partir pour le cinéma. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour ce week-end et envisagea donc de le passer à regarder la télé et de dormir. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé chez lui, ses parents le saluèrent et Kanda pris dans ses bras sa jeune sœur. Elle s'appelait Aya et était âgée de huit ans et il était très proche d'elle. Il se ressemblait énormément : long cheveux ébène, regard sombre en amande,... Tandis qu'au niveau psychologique, c'était le jour et la nuit. Les parfais opposés. Lorsque Yû regardait sa jeune sœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à penser qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Allen. Le même caractère. Aussi gentille, aussi naîve, aussi...innocente. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à ne pas penser à lui, avec elle, c'était la cata ! Après avoir échangé quelques câlins avec la jeune Aya il rejoignit ses parents en tenant sa petite sœur par la main. Ils prirent le dîné en famille, puis l'adolescent alla prendre une douche rapide. Quand il sorti, le jeune homme fut confronté à un problème de très haut niveau : Comment allait-il s'habiller pour cette soirée ? Il se trouva ridicule de se poser une telle question. Non mais ce n'était pas un rencart qu'il avait ! C'était une sortie entre amis ! Même s'il y avait Allen... Décidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui... Mais il était un mec bon sang ! Un mec qui aime un autre mec c'est pas...ce n'est pas... il soupira. Il était exaspéré par sa propre attitude.

"Il faudra bien qu'un jour je lui avoue tout ça moi...pensa-t-il tristement. Moi qui trouvais que Lenalee était vraiment débile...finalement, je suis dans la même galère qu'elle...".

Il s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro de Lavi. C'était rare quand il prenait l'initiative d'appeler de son plein grès ses amis mais là, il avait besoin de parler. De plus, la phrase qu'avait dit le rouquin la veille repassait en boucle dans sa tête. S'était-il rendu compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour Allen ? Si oui, depuis quand...? Ça se voyait tant que ça ? A la première tonalité, le rouquin décrocha :

-Yûûûûû ! C'est rare quand tu me passes un coup de fil dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens ce soir hein ?

-Oui je viens ce soir, t'inquiète.

-Ok ! Et sinon, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Que puis-je faire pour toi mon petit Yû ?

Il y eu un long silence gêné... Lavi, de son côté, s'étonna que le japonais ne lui ai pas déjà gueulé dessus ni raccroché d'une car il l'avait appelé par son prénom et de deux car il se comportait comme un gamin mais, à la place, rien. Le silence total. Peut-être avait-il déjà raccroché...?

-Euh...Yû, t'es là ?

Plusieurs questions défilaient dans l'esprit de Kanda. Que voulait dire Lavi la veille ? Savait-il qu'il aimait...Allen ? Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il remarqué ? Est-ce qu'Allen serait au courant et en aurait parlé à Lavi ? Pendant un quart de seconde, il cru qu'il allait se défiler et ne rien dire mais une question sortie toutes seule :

-C'est normal d'aimer une personne du même sexe ?

A peine la question fut-elle posée qu'il se senti rougir de la tête aux pieds. Mais dès cet instant, les dés étaient jetés et il ne pouvait pas reculer.

-Euh...Eh bha je dois avouer que tu me surprends...je ne pensait vraiment pas que tu me poserai ce genre de question un jour... En fait, tu ne poses pratiquement jamais de question donc là, c'est une vraie première !

Kanda ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de calmer ses rougeurs, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il \'e9tait seul dans sa chambre. Une bonne minute de silence passa puis Lavi brisa le silence.

-Bha, écoutes. J'ai remarqué en effet que tu étais étrange ces temps-ci avec...Allen...C'est bien lui n'est-ce pas ?

Le japonais ne répondit rien. Il était beaucoup trop gêné pour dire ne serai-ce qu'un mot. Lavi compris donc la réponse.

-J'en était sûr...Pour tout te dire, je le savais depuis longtemps...ça crève les yeux que t'en pinces pour lui. Et, pour tout te dire, je ne trouve pas que ce soit contre nature. En plus, je trouve que vous irez vachement bien ensembles ! Enfin c'est mon avis, hein... Je pense que quand on aime on s'en fou un peu de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. L'amour ça se contrôle pas, tu vois...

Toujours aucun mot. Le silence total. Lavi savait que son ami était toujours au bout du fil, seulement par intuition. Mais qu'il ne réponde pas...ça ne ressemblait pas à Yû. Pas au Yû qu'il connaissait. Pas au glacial asocial ! Loin de là ! Lavi savait au fond de lui que le brun était quelqu'un de sensible mais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer. Il attendit mais toujours aucun son à l'autre bout de la ligne. Si Yû était comme ça...c'était vraiment que...

-Eh Yû ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu déprimes parce que tu l'aimes hein ? Parce que il y a vraiment pas de qu...

-C'est fichu d'avance.

-Hein ? Quoi ? répondit la voix surprise du roux.

Kanda s'allongea sur son lit, toujours son portable collé à l'oreille. Il plaqua sa main libre sur ses yeux pour retenir son envie de pleurer. Aimer au point d'en souffrir ? Jamais il ne pensait que ça lui arriverai un jour !

-Il me déteste ! gémit-il.

-Evidemment...Vu comment tu l'envoi balader à chaque fois...grimaça le rouquin.

-Mais je l'aime ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé aimer à ce point, Lavi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis complètement perdu ! J'aimerai tellement que ça soit plus simple ! Mais jamais il ne m'aimera...jamais...

De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du kendoka. Il se trouvait lamentable. Depuis le temps qu'il gardait ça pour lui...Avant il arrivait à se contrôler ! Mais à présent il ne le pouvait plus. Il aimait à un point inimaginable et il avait très honte d'en parler à Lavi. Il avait envie de se gifler, de se cogner la tête contre le mur...

-Yû ! Reprends-toi ! Ecoutes. Je pense que tu devrais le dire à Allen. Il est adorable, tu le sais bien ! Et puis, même s'il ne veut pas de toi, il ne te rejettera pas de manière brusque ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! ! A moins que tu veuilles que je lui en parle...?

-Non. C'est bon. Je vais essayer de le lui dire ce soir.

Lavi fut stupéfait du revirement de situation. Kanda...se déclarer...à Allen...ce soir ? Mon dieu ! Mais c'était du jamais vu !

-T'es sûr...?

-Oui. Ça va aller... Merci de m'avoir écouté Lavi...à ce soir.

Puis, Kanda raccrocha, laissant un jeune rouquin complètement déstabilisé. Kanda était en train de devenir fleur bleu ou quoi ? Lavi aurait presque juré avoir parlé à une fille ! Il avait du mal à imaginer Yû craquer et pleurer en vidant son sac sur ses sentiments !

Il rangea son portable et sourit.

"T'as pas intérêt à être trop méchant avec lui, Allen !" songea-t-il joyeusement. Il était heureux que son ami se soit confié à lui. Mais, aussi, il espérait qu'il y ai un espoir, aussi infime soit-il, qu'Allen ressente la même chose pour Kanda...

Le japonais, de son côté, venait de monter dans le bus. Il était bondé et dû rester debout. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment allait-il dire tout ça à Allen ? Au pire, il se dégonflera...Après tout, ça pouvait encore attendre un peu non ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Il lui dirait ce soir. Il le fallait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il ne fonde en larmes pas comme une gamine en face du blandin. Sinon, adieu la réputation de glaçon. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule pour tout ce qu'il avait dit à Lavi mais encore plus pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Bon. Tant pis. Il verrai sur le moment ce qu'il dirait. Il entendit des cris effrayés et releva de justesse la tête, juste à temps pour voir un énorme camion foncer tout droit sur le car.

-Ouah ! Dis-moi ! Tu es salement amoché !

Kanda ouvrit les paupières et les ferma aussitôt. Il y avait pleins de lumières qui clignotait autour de lui. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux et grogna. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il y parvint et se redressa. Un beau jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Il était plutôt grand, mince, bronzé, des cheveux brun bouclés et de beaux yeux dorés.

-C'est vous qui venez de parler ? questionna le japonais.

-En effet. souri l'autre.

Kanda tourna le visage de tout côté et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il y avait plusieurs ambulances, des voitures de polices et...du sang. Partout. Le sol en était imprégné. Ce qui restait de l'accident ? Des carcasses de camion et de bus. Yû observa ses habits et ses mains et remarqua avec miracle qu'il n'avait rien.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Je suis normal ! Même si je dois avouer ne rien comprendre...

-Oh ! Je ne parlais pas de toi ! Je parlais de...ça...grimaça l'homme en pointant du doigt des corps qui était en train de se faire examiner puis emmener.

Kanda regarda avec plus d'attention et remarqua qu'à côté de chaque corps, il y avait quelqu'un comme un sosie du blessé debout.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je rêve ? bougonna-t-il.

-Je crains que non...répndit l'autre.

Puis, il le vit. Ce fut un véritable choc pour Kanda. Il se leva et s'approcha difficilement vers le corps. Des médecins arrivèrent et emmenèrent le cadavre. Tout ce qu'il vit fut des vêtements semblables aux siens mais trempés de sang ainsi qu'une longue chevelure noire. C'était lui. Il se mit à pâlir.

-Mais...C'est...C'est une blague ? Non c'est impossible !

-Ecoutes-moi. Non. Ce n'est pas une blague. T'es mort, c'est comme ça. Maintenant, on va partir d'ici, tu me suis ? Car ça commences sérieusement à me faire mal au crâne toutes ces lumières et ces pleurs...Non pas que j'ai vraiment de crâne hein, car je suis mort aussi ! Mais voilà quoi...

Le japonais tourna vers lui un visage ahuri, à la fois sidéré de la manière naturelle dont parlait l'inconnu mais aussi pour ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il tait mort ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il devait aller au cinéma voir ses ...amis ! Et parler à...

-Aller...suis-moi. On n'a plus rien à faire ici...

L'homme saisi Kanda par les épaules et l'emmena loin de tout ce bruit. Le japonais se laissa faire, trop choqué par sa mort soudaine pour refuser. Il avait du mal à comprendre qu'il était...mort.

Au bout d'une petite heure de marche, ils étaient arrivés à un parc. L'homme s'assit sur un banc et Kanda en fit de même.

-Bon. Je vais me présenter. Moi, c'est Tyki. Tyki Mikk.

Tyki présenta une main au japonais qui la serra maladroitement.

-Euh...Moi c'est Kanda.

-Juste Kanda ?

-Kanda ça suffira.

-Très bien Kanda. Alors, étant donné que tu viens de mourir, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de très important. D'ailleurs, au passage, je suis mort noyé il y a vingt ans.

Le japonais tourna un visage vide vers Tyki. Ce dernier, prit d'un léger frisson se dépêcha de continuer :

-Bon. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu dois être constamment sur tes gardes. La plupart des esprits partent au bout de quelques jours, souvent après leur enterrement ou leur incinération. Pour ceux dont ont n'a pas retrouvé le corps, ils errent. Comme moi. On n'a jamais retrouvé mon corps. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, tant que tu restes ici, tu dois faire attention de ne pas te faire attaquer par de mauvais esprits.

-De mauvais esprits ?

-Oui. Ils se nourrissent des âmes fraîches, si je puis dire, des jeunes décédés. Même s'ils préfèrent un met beaucoup plus rare : les âmes des comateux.

-Pardon ? demanda Kanda les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ce sont les âmes des personnes qui se trouvent dans le coma. Si elles se font dévorées, alors il n'y a plus aucunes chances. Pour n'importe quelle âme qui soit, que ça soit toi, moi ou quelqu'un se trouvant dans le coma, si on se fait dévorer, on ne connaîtra ni le paradis, ni l'enfer. Nous n'aurons pas le droit à la réincarnation. Ça sera...véritablement fini. Mais, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu n'es pas une rareté ! T'es bel et bien mort, à mon avis...

-Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. ironisa l'adolescent.

Tyki ne répondit pas. Kanda s'affala sur le banc, qu'il sentait à peine et observa le ciel. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il avait sûrement dû s'endormir dans le bus ou un truc du genre... Il se pinça le bras. Non. Il était bien réveillé. Bien mort surtout.

-Merde...gémit-il.

C'était bien mort cette fois pour qu'il aille au cinéma. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas de le dire... Il eut un sourire amer.

-Dis...tu faisais quoi dans le bus ?

Kanda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

-Je...j'allais au cinéma voir des amis...

-Seulement des amis ?

-Ouais

-Ah bon...

Le japonais se leva.

-Bon, désolé mais, je rentre chez moi.

A peine eut-il dit sa phrase que Tyki éclata de rire. Il comprenait pourquoi il se moquait ! Même lui se trouvait idiot de ce qu'il venait de dire donc...

-Rentrer chez toi ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Bha...Justement, comme je n'ai rien à faire...

-ça ne servira à rien...T'es parents sont sûrement dans un état lamentable. Si tu veux aller quelque part, vas ailleurs. C'est un conseil d'ami t'sais...

Amis ? Depuis quand ils l'étaient ? Kanda se demanda où il pourrait aller autre part...Mais il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce gars... Ce dernier, sentant ce que ressentait le jeune décédé décida de le laisser seul...

-Eh bien, bonsoir ! salua Tyki en souriant. A la prochaine !

Puis, l'homme disparu sous les yeux écarquillés du brun. Il soupira et commença à réfléchir où il irait. Il commença à marcher dans la rue sans n'avoir aucune idée de vers où il se dirigeait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il était...Pour lui, c'était impensable. Il s'arrêta deux minutes. Un couple arrivait en face. S'ils le voyaient... Il prit son élan et s'élança vers eux, dans l'espoir de les percuter et de les faire tomber. Malheureusement pour lui il passa au travers d'eux et fut prit soudain par la nausée. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il avait le tournis. Alors oui. Il devait se l'avouer. Il était bien mort. Et il n'allait pas réessayer de sitôt à passer au travers de quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa glisser à terre. Et merde... Lui qui avait prévu de tout dire à Allen le soir même... Il avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne perla. Il sentait juste ses yeux humides. Oui. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus qu'un esprit, il sentait encore son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était vraiment étrange. C'était comme s'il était vivant...mais sur un autre plan. Il pensa encore à Allen. Son Allen...

-Bordel... gémit-il.

Il s'agrippa à sa poitrine. Il savait où il irait. Chez Allen.

Il commença à partir d'un pas déterminé puis, s'arrêta soudainement. Il y avait quelque chose quelque peu problématique : Où habitait Allen ? Il n'en avait aucune idée... Décidemment, l'univers entier devait être contre lui...

Allen était dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond d'un regard vide. Des larmes continuaient à couler toutes seules sur son visage et tombaient sur l'oreiller. Il avait refusé d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Lavi. Kanda était...probablement...mort...Vu la manière dont Lavi lui avait parlé... Le rouquin avait essayé de le contacter une bonne trentaine de fois sans pour autant laisser de message. Il regarda l'heure. Il était cinq heures trente du matin. Son portable vibra. D'un geste automatique, il le prit dans ses mains et lu le sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Un message de Lavi. Un regard empli d'espoir se dessina sur son beau visage déjà trop ravagé par le chagrin.

**Bon, voilà pour le chapitre deux. Je suis un peu déçu, je le trouve trop court à mon goût… Quoi qu'il en soit, je posterai le chapitre trois demain (plus long xD).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ( :**

**Misaki Hoshi**

**Reviews ? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**** Esprit**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino. Le seul personnage qui est de moi est "Aya" mais elle ne sera probablement pas très importante. Elle apparaîtra juste de temps en temps Il y a aussi les parents de Kanda et Lenalee comme vous le remarquerez.**

**Résumé :**** Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Couple(s) :**** Lenavi et Yullen.**

Chapitre Trois.

"Allen...Ce que je voulais te dire tout-à-l'heure, c'est que Yû n'est pas mort...J'espère que tu vas bien, on s'inquiète aussi pour toi, tu sais...Tu ne réponds plus depuis tout-à-l'heure...Réponds-moi. Lavi."

L'adolescent relu le message une bonne dizaine de fois.

Kanda était vivant. Sûrement dans un état critique, mais vivant.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit et un faible sourire émergea sur ses lèvres. Il ne pensait pas être aussi bouleversé si le japonais mourrait. Il s'était fais tout un film alors que s'il avait pris la peine d'écouter Lavi finir sa phrase, il n'aurait pas autant pleuré. Du revers de la main, il sécha ses joues trop humides à son goût. Il entreprit d'appeler Lavi histoire de dire qu'il allait bien.

-Allen ? Ça va ? On s'est inquiétés Lenalee et moi ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point !

-Voyons Lavi, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes inquiétez, il n'y avait aucune raison !

-Mais tu as raccroché avant que je finisse tout-à-l'heure !

-Non. Ça coupé. Je n'arrivais plus à te contacter du coup j'ai laissé tomber.

Un mensonge. Un gros. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il avait été si bouleversé qu'il avait tout coupé ! Il ne s'inquièterai jamais pour Kanda quand même ! Faut pas rêver !

-Ah bon...

-Sinon, Kanda a quoi finalement ? demanda mine de rien le blandin.

-Il est dans le coma...On ne l'a pas vu mais apparemment il a était mortellement blessé mais il y a des chances pour qu'il survive... répondit le rouquin d'une voix faible.

Allen soupira de soulagement.

-Bon ! Alors tout vas bien ! se réjouit-il.

-Mouais...Si tout se passe bien...Tu t'inquiétais pour lui ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Lavi espérait qu'Allen se soit inquiété de l'état de Yû...Mais, la réponse d'Allen trancha le silence, ne laissant pas la moindre ombre d'espoir.

-Tu rigoles ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais inquiété pour un salaud pareil ! Puis, je m'en doutais qu'il n'était pas mort.

Encore un mensonge. Allen se gifla mentalement pour ses paroles cruelles qu'il venait de dire. Surtout qu'il ne les pensait même pas. Il avait cru que Kanda était mort. Ça avait été un véritable choc pour lui. C'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner.

Lavi ne répondit pas. De son côté, il s'en doutait un peu qu'Allen allait dire ce genre de chose, même s'il espérait que le blandin appréciait l'asocial japonais.

-Bon. Bha je vais te laisser alors. On se voit lundi, hein ?

-Oui, oui ! répondit Allen d'une voix joyeuse forcée.

Puis, ils raccrochèrent.

Lavi, dans sa chambre ferma les yeux et se demanda pourquoi Allen réagissait toujours comme ça... Détestait-il vraiment Yû finalement ? Et si oui, le détestait-il à ce point là … ?

Allen, sur son lit éteignit la lumière. Il se haïssait d'avoir dit ces paroles à Lavi. Il avait été immonde. Il tenta de s'endormir, en vain...

Tyki s'ennuyait. Il était assit sur un banc à contempler le ciel qui s'éclaircirait peu à peu pour laisser place d'ici quelques heures à une matinée hivernale des plus glacée. La neige recouvrait tout le sol et il n'y avait aucune trace de pas dans le parc où il se trouvait, les gens préférant rester chez eux, dans le sens de la logique. Evidemment, Tyki n'avait pas froid. Il déboutonna un peu sa chemise et se mit plus à l'aise. Il se demandait comment était le jeune japonais, où il était parti et s'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes. D'un côté il mourrait d'envie de voir comment se débrouillait le petit nouveau mais d'un autre côté, il aimait ce silence qui régnait et qui lui laissait le temps de se reposer. Bien entendu, le temps n'avait plus de valeur réelle une fois qu'on est mort mais il lui arrivait parfois de se laisser aller. Il le fallait bien après tout ! Il avait l'éternité pour paresser. Comme il doutait fortement que l'on retrouve son corps après tant d'année... Vingt années avait passées depuis qu'il avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Il ne se rappelait plus dans les détails comment ça s'était déroulé. Tous ce qu'il se souvenait c'est qu'il avait souhaité mourir. Il n'en savait plus la raison. Les souvenirs était parti. Un suicide idiot. S'il avait su qu'il y avait de mauvais esprits friands d'âmes perdues, il aurait fait en sorte qu'on retrouve son corps. Mais il avait tous fait pour qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. Les instants de regrets à se traiter d'idiots avait passés. Après tout, il l'avait voulu. C'était lui seul le coupable de sa mort et de son errance sur cette terre en se devant d'être constamment sur ses gardes. A ses débuts, il s'amusait à regarder dans les maisons des vivants, de mater les jeunes filles dans leurs douches ou bien à regarder les couples en train de faire l'amour. Jusqu'au jour où une femme avec de belles formes l'avait agressée. Une medium. Jamais il n'avait cru que ça existait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort : il en était la preuve. Mais jamais il ne lui était passé par l'esprit qu'on pourrait le voir. Depuis, c'était finit. Il évitait de fixer toutes personnes vivantes. A son grand regret. Il perçut un pas maladroit se diriger dans sa direction. Il ouvrit nonchalamment les yeux et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avancer à grande peine vers lui, une bière à la main. Tyki haussa un sourcil et vit l'autre s'avacher à ses côtés. Une forte odeur d'alcool empli les narines du brun et il se leva, dégoûté. Il mit une main devant sa bouche et entreprit de quitter ce lieu de repos devenu infect en seulement quelques secondes.

-Hey ! Aaattends ! ria le sdf.

Tyki se tourna et vit le saoûl le fixer.

-Où tu vas ? Me laiiisseuh pas !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous. Bonne journée. répondit poliment le portugais.

-Z'êtes pas drôle !

Tyki souffla et disparu aux yeux de l'ivrogne. Oui. Tyki s'était rendu compte que certains humains pouvaient voir des esprits lorsqu'ils étaient trop bourrés ou drogués. Et le brun n'appréciait pas vraiment discuter avec ce genre d'individus. Il lui était arrivé une fois de se faire draguer ouvertement par un adolescent complètement déchiré par le cannabis. Pas qu'il était moche ! Loin de là ! D'ailleurs Tyki devait avouer qu'il avait un petit faible pour les jeunes hommes. Blonds de préférence. Après, c'était les femmes qu'il aimait. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand ce mignon petit blond avait essayé d'embrasser le portugais, il s'était retrouvé à embrasser...le sol. Et Tyki était parti, dès de ne plus pouvoir profiter des lèvres d'autres personnes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à embrasser d'autres macchabés. Mais l'idée le refoutait quelques peu. Chose étrange quand on est tout aussi mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il repensa au japonais. Il n'était pas moche non plus celui-ci mais pas son genre. Loin de là. D'ailleurs, il se remit à se demander où le jeune décédé pouvait bien être. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis retourna à l'endroit où il avait quitté l'adolescent. Il n'était plus là. Mais, il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il chercha, chercha...puis le trouva. Il était allongé par terre et semblait endormit. Chose impossible. C'était logique. Si on est mort, on ne sent plus son cœur battre, on peu se passer de respirer et on n'a nullement besoin de dormir. Tyki était conscient de tout ça. Cela faisait tout de même vingt ans qu'il le savait. Alors pourquoi ce jeune dormait-il ? Le portugais s'approcha du japonais, s'accroupit et le bougea du bout du doigt.

-Oh ! Tu comptes te prélasser encore longtemps par terre ? Lèves-toi sérieux, c'est dégueulasse.

Aucune réponse. Il se pencha et vit la poitrine du jeune homme se lever à rythme régulier, signe qu'il respirait. De plus, il avait les yeux clos et son visage était paisible. Il dormait. Bel et bien.

"Merde...il est pas vraiment mort celui-là..." pensa Tyki.

Il éleva la voix et secoua de toutes ses forces l'adolescent.

-Bon ! Tu vas te lever oui ? Aller Kanda ! C'est l'heure !

Le brun sursauta et se leva. Il plongea ses pupilles sombres fatiguées dans les yeux dorées de Tyki et le fixa avec rage.

-Ta gueule.

Tyki ne s'attendait pas à être insulter par celui qu'il essayait de l'aider.

-Je suis aussi content de te revoir ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

Kanda avait mal au crâne. Il ne savait pas qu'il éprouverait le besoin de dormir une fois mort. Il inspira profondément et se remit à toiser l'emmerdeur qui venait de le réveiller d'un regard mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

-Ecoutes, je crois qu'on a un problème. Je viens de me rendre compte que tu n'es peut-être pas...fin...tu sais...

Le portugais avait toutes les peines du monde à formuler sa phrase tant il était surpris. Il s'attendait à tout mais sûrement pas à ça. Pas à ce que ce mec soit encore en vie.

-Pas quoi ? maugréa Kanda.

Il était de très mauvaise humeur et n'avait nullement envie de réfléchir.

-Bha...t'es peut-être pas...mort.

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux quelques instants puis son regard devint aussi ferme, si ce n'est plus, qu'avant.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout ! Dis-moi si j'ai tord mais là, à l'instant tu dormais...

-Oui, et ?

-Est-ce que tu peux te retenir de respirer ? Tu sens ton cœur battre aussi ? Réponds sérieusement.

-Euh...

Kanda se mit à regarder son vis-à-vis comme s'il avait des cornes qui lui étaient poussées sur le crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui là ? Evidemment qu'il sentait son cœur battre ! Evidemment qu'il était en train de dormir... Il rêvait même qu'il était au lycée avec ses amis ! Il se sentait si mal d'avoir clamsé qu'il souhaitait retourner au lycée ! C'est pour dire à quel point ça ne tournait pas rond ! Et puis se retenir de respirer ? Ça ne lui était pas passé dans le crâne l'idée saugrenu de s'amuser de retenir sa respiration ! Mais...puis, il vint à la même conclusion que Tyki.

-Je serais...vivant ? Mais...alors...pourquoi je suis comme ça ? je comprend pas ! commença-t-il à paniquer.

Tyki le toisa de ses pupilles dorées quelques instants avant de lui annoncer :

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que tu es vivant. La mauvaise c'est que tu es dans le coma.

Le japonais se releva d'un bond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! Ça veut dire que je peux encore vivre ! J'ai des chances !

Tyki le regarda d'un regard grave.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris...Tu es dans le coma. Les mauvais esprits vont tous mettre en œuvre pour te dévorer. S'ils y arrivent, c'est la fin pour toi. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ?

Le sourire de Kanda s'effaça instantanément. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait... Il fallait qu'il redouble de vigilance...Sinon, ça en serai finit de lui.

LUNDI.

Un réveil retentit dans une chambre sombre. Une fine main sorti des couvertures, le prit et le fracassa contre le mur. La lumière s'alluma. Lenalee se débarrassa de ses couvertures, bailla, se leva et s'étira. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda le réveil cassé par terre. C'était bien comme ça. Après tout, ça faisait des mois qu'elle en voulait un nouveau. Et voilà une superbe excuse pour forcer ses parents à lui en acheter un nouveau. Un nouveau un peu moins agressif si possible. Celui-ci avait une sonnerie trop stridente à son goût. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face avec un jeune homme brun, nu sous sa douche.

-LENALEEEEE ! FERME LA PORTEEEEE ! cria le chinois.

-Grand-frère, verrouilles la porte...soupira l'adolescente.

Elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers et trouva sa famille attablée en bas. Elle s'installa et commença à manger dans le silence. Aucun de ses parents n'osait lui parler. Elle avait passée son week-end à pleurer et à s'inquiéter pour Kanda.

Le père et la mère se regardèrent calmement, angoissés à l'idée d'engager la conversation. La mère fit un signe à son époux en désignant du menton sa fille.

-Vas-y toi...murmura-t-elle.

-Hors de question ! Vas-y-toi ! répliqua le père tout aussi effrayé.

La mère poussa un soupir d'agacement et se tourna vers l'adolescente. Elle inspira profondément.

-Ma chérie...Tu sais...Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller aujourd'hui...Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, nous comprendrons parfaitement...

Lenalee leva un regard vide vers sa mère qui fit frissonner les deux parents.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas...J'en suis capable. Et puis, il y a aussi Allen et Lavi...Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls non plus...

Les adultes ne répondirent pas, trop à court d'arguments.

-Et puis c'est pas comme si Kanda était mort...dit-elle avant de sourire.

Sourire qui effrayait un peu les deux parents. Le grand frère de Lenalee arriva en trombe dans la cuisine et s'installa avant de dévorer son petit déjeuné. Au moins un qui était de bonne humeur ! Komui n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il était maladroit au possible en plus d'être idiot. Mais cette caractéristique n'était pas attribuée au matin seulement mais en permanence. Lenalee se dépècha d'avaler son chocolat chaud et alla se laver. Elle prit une petite douche, s'habilla et prit ses affaires, prête à partir.

Elle lança un vague « à ce soir » ses parents et son frère et sorti. Dehors, l'air était frai. Peut-être trop. Elle sorti de son sac une grosse écharpe aussi blanche que la neige et l'enroula autour de son coup. En même temps, elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son bentô. Tout était bon. Elle parti en direction de son bus, le prit et arriva une demi-heure plus tard au lycée. A peine fut-elle arrivée que les cours commençaient. Elle rejoignit sa classe et débuta sa journée avec un cours de TP de chimie. Elle n'avait pas croisée ni Lavi ni Allen dans les couloirs et espérait qu'ils soient présent cette journée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule. C'est à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience de sa solitude... En fin de compte, elle n'avait aucun ami dans sa classe. Les seuls amis qu'elle avait étaient Lavi, Allen et Kanda. S'ils n'étaient pas là, elle serait vraiment seule. Une larme perla et coula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur son bureau. Le professeur s'avança vers elle en faisant attention à ce que personnes d'autres ne remarque les larmes de la chinoise.

-Mademoiselle Lee, ça va...? s'inquiéta le professeur.

Evidemment qu'il savait ce qui se passait. Il connaissait ses élèves et savait que le jeune Yû Kanda était à l'hôpital. Il savait aussi que c'était un ami proche de la chinoise. Mais sa question n'était que pure politesse...

L'adolescente releva son visage et planta ses yeux baignés de larmes dans les yeux gris de son professeur.

-Euh...Oui, ça va...dit-elle.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait.

-Allez prendre l'air dehors...dit l'homme.

La jeune fille acquiesça, se leva et sorti de la salle sous les murmures curieux des autres élèves. A peine se retrouva-t-elle dehors qu'elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sangloter. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été éprouvant. D'abord la soudaine disparition de Kanda où elle s'inquiétait beaucoup puis l'appel des parents du japonais... Elle accepterait tous de la vie. Tous sauf la disparition ou la mort d'un de ces amis. Ils étaient trop chers à ses yeux. Si Kanda venait à mourir...une partie de son monde s'écroulerai.

-Hey...Lenalee...ça va ?

La jeune fille sursauta. C'était Lavi qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Il avait les yeux rouges, comme elle, signe qu'il venait de pleurer.

-Oui...ça peut aller... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me sentais mal en cours et le prof m'a autoriser à sortir... J'ai pas envie d'y retourner… On sèche ?

Lenalee était tentée par la proposition de son ami mais elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir comme conséquences.

-Je peux pas... Et puis, mes affaires sont dans la classe.

-T'as ton portable sur toi, non ? Et ton manteau... Tous comme moi. Il y a que mes affaires de cours dans ma classe, pareil pour toi hein ?

-Oui...

-Alors, on s'en fou. On n'a rien à perdre...

-Mais...On fera quoi alors...?

Lavi se tortilla sur place, gêné. Il se demandait si la chinoise le suivrait... Pourtant, il le souhaitait...

-Je...je pensais qu'on irait voir Yû à l'hôpital... Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ?

-Oui... Je veux bien... On demande à Allen de venir ? Tu veux que je lui envois un message ?

Le rouquin réfléchit quelques instants.

-Non, il ne voudra pas... Tu le connais...

Lenalee acquiesça. Lavi avait raison. Il était clair qu'Allen n'accepterait pas de les suivre.

-Allons-y !

Puis, les deux adolescents partirent.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Au début, ils ne savaient pas trop où aller puis Tyki avait donné l'idée de voir le corps de Kanda. Ce dernier avait accepté, tenté de voir dans quel état il se trouvait. C'était un grand immeuble blanc sale. Il y avait tellement d'étages qu'on se demandait comment le bâtiment pouvait tenir encore debout. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la route lorsqu'une ambulance leurs fonça dessus. Le temps se mit à ralentir et Kanda vit chaque particules, chaque détails du véhicule tandis qu'il passait au travers. Par la même occasion il passa à travers le corps du conducteur et vit ses organes et son cœur battre. Lorsque l'ambulance les dépassa, Kanda reprit sa respiration en serra sa poitrine de ses deux mains. Tyki, lui, n'eut qu'une grimace.

-C'est affreux...parvint à articuler le japonais qui avait la nausée.

-C'est vrai... Mais on s'y habitue à force...

Ils reprirent leur chemin et entrèrent dans l'hôpital. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était particulièrement étrange aux yeux de Yû. Plus étrange que lorsqu'il y allait auparavant en tous cas. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes jusqu'à ce que le japonais s'arrêta. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille âgé d'environs cinq ans, dos à lui. Il ne voyait donc pas son visage. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et, lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers le japonais, ce dernier dut retenir un cri. Tout son visage était brûlé. Il détourna le visage, s'empêchant de la voir.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Elle est morte.

-Mais...pourquoi moi je ne vois pas mes blessures alors ?

-Car toi tu es dans le coma.

-Et toi...?

-Moi, j'ai accepté ma mort. Lorsqu'on s'accepte, on perd cette affreuse apparence et on part au paradis, ou en enfer. Le hic c'est que l'on ne peut pas partir si on n'a pas incinérer ni enterré le corps... Tu vois dans quelle merde je suis. Tu le sais non ? Je te l'ai déjà expliqué... Tu aurais vu comment j'étais au tout début de ma mort... J'avais la peau bleu et plus les jours passaient, plus elle devenait verdâtre, comme si je pourrissais... Ce qui était sûrement le cas de mon corps… Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je te raconte dans les moindres détails tout ça, hein ?

Kanda répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Bonjour ! s'écria une voix à quelques mètres d'eux.

Kanda reconnu la voix et se tourna. Il vit Lenalee et Lavi, essoufflés, devant une infirmière.

-O-On ch-chercher...Yû...Yû Kanda s'il-vous-plaît... demanda Lavi à bout de force.

-Tiens, c'est des amis à toi ? s'étonna Tyki.

Kanda ne répondit pas et s'approcha des deux adolescents. Il secoua la main devant les yeux de Lenalee mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il essaya sur Lavi mais il n'y en eu pas non plus. Evidemment puisque personne ne les voyaient... Qu'avait-il pensé ? Que ses amis le verrai ?

-Désolée mais seuls sa famille et ses amis proches on l'autorisation de le voir.

-Vous pensez qu'on est quoi pour lui ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on est là ? s'énerva Lavi.

-Euh... Je m'excuse ! répondit la brune. Je vous amène dans sa chambre.

-On les suit. ordonna Kanda.

-Evidemment ! Sinon on ne serai pas ici mon petit Yû !

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? s'énerva le brun en faisant face au noyé.

-Hum ? Tu ne les suis pas ? Tu devrais sinon, on risque de perdre leur trace...répondit le portugais en pointant du doigt Lenalee et Lavi qui partaient.

Le japonais laissa échapper un "Tche" et couru pour rattraper ses amis. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes et arrivèrent devant une chambre. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les adolescents.

Le corps de Kanda était bien là, allongé, les yeux clos avec une panoplie d'appareils autours de lui. Lenalee laissa échapper un sanglot et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle vit. Kanda observa son corps. Son visage n'avait aucune égratignure hormis un petit hématome sur la tempe gauche mais il préférait éviter de regarder le reste de son corps.

-Heureusement qu'on ne voit pas le reste...commenta Tyki en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Lavi s'écarta un peu de la scène et engagea la conversation avec l'infirmière sur le côté.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis Miranda Lotto. Je suis l'infirmière chargée de m'occuper de votre ami.

-Très bien...Dites...Dites-moi sans me mentir. Est-ce qu'il a des chances de s'en sortir...?

-Nous n'en savons rien... Son état est très critique... Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous dire avec certitude qu'il s'en sortira... Même les médecins l'ignorent…

-Je comprends... Merci.

-Je...je vous laisse avec lui. dit Miranda avant de quitter la salle.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Tyki sorti de sa poche une cigarette et l'alluma.

-Comment tu peux fumer, tu m'expliques ? demanda le japonais.

- Bha, je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'avais mon paquet de clope et un briquet dans ma poche quand je suis mort...en tout cas, le briquet marche toujours et j'ai beau essayer de vider mon paquet, il se rempli comme par magie... dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kanda secoua la tête, exténué. Il regarda à nouveau Lenalee qui pleurait juste à côté de son corps et Lavi, un peu en retrait.

-Je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas...souffla-t-il.

-Qui donc ?

-Personne. Ça te regarde pas. répondit sèchement le japonais.

Tyki arbora un petit sourire mesquin. Puis, il demanda :

-Dis-moi...cette fille, c'est ta petite amie ? Elle à l'air très attachée à toi...

-Non. Tu vois le mec roux à ma droite ?

Kanda pointa Lavi du doigt avant de continuer.

-Bha c'est de lui dont elle est amoureuse. Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Ah bon... Donc tu n'as pas de petite amie ? C'est triste... commenta Tyki en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Tyki eut un petit rire. Il lança un regard désolé à Kanda qui se mit à l'ignorer. Le japonais n'aimait pas trop cet homme. Il était bizarre... Ses pensées divaguèrent et allèrent vers Aya avant de bifurquées vers Allen. Il se doutait que l'anglais ne viendrait pas mais il l'espérait quand même. Et, même à cet instant où il voyait ses deux amis prèss de son corps, il espérait quand même qu'Allen vienne. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Les minutes passèrent... Puis des heures... Finalement, le portable de Lavi sonna.

-Lavi ? On est dans un hôpital, tu devrais l'éteindre...conseilla Lenalee.

L'adolescent regarda son portable.

-C'est Allen, je lui parle et je l'éteind, promis.

Allen ? Kanda se concentra immédiatement sur la conversation qui allait venir. Tyki ne rata pas ce subit intérêt.

-Oui ?

-Lavi ? Vous êtes où ? On ne mange pas ensembles ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Lavi. Il est quelle heure ?

-Midi vingt ! Je vous attends moi !

-Midi vingt ? Désolé Allen ! On arrive tous de suite !

Puis Lavi coupa la communication.

-Midi vingt ? Déjà...? s'écria Lenalee.

-Oui. On devrait y aller. décida Lavi, puis, il se tourna vers le corps de Kanda et dit : Désolé Yû, on reviendra, je te le promets...

Lavi et Lenalee, suivies de Kanda et Tyki sortirent de l'hôpital.

-On arrivera à temps ? questionna Lenalee.

-Euh... En fait, je suis en train de penser que c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de manger au lycée alors qu'on à sécher toute la matinée. Je vais envoyer un message à Allen pour qu'il nous rejoingne dehors.

-Ok...

Lavi sorti son portable et commença à écrire son message.

-Dis mon petit Yû, t'es sûr que tu veux les suivre ?

-M'appelle pas commeça ! Et bien sûr que je veux les suivre.

Tyki eut son habituel sourire en coin mais ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent à marcher et le portugais se ralluma une cigarette.

"Allen, désolé mais on ne peut pas manger dans le lycée, on t'expliquera pourquoi. Rejoins-nous près de l'église. C'est simple, tu prends le bus deux et descend au deuxième arrêt."

L'anglais ne prit pas la peine de répondre au message, rangea son portable, sorti du lycée et prit le bus numéro deux comme lui avait indiqué Lavi. A la seconde station, il descendit et chercha ses amis du regard. C'est alors qu'il fut tétanisé. Impossible de bouger. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait ses amis. Il voyait Kanda accompagné d'un autre homme. Hors, il savait que le japonais était à l'hôpital. Ce n'était que son esprit.

"Je ne dois pas le regarder. Surtout pas le regarder. Il faut que je l'ignore. Comme si je ne le voyais pas. Ni lui, ni son ami."

-Hey Allen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh...rien, rien.

Il secoua la tête et s'avança vers ses amis. Il salua Lenalee et Lavi.

-Il est vachement mignon lui ! commenta Tyki en s'approchant d'Allen.

Kanda ne répondit pas, ignorant la remarque du portugais.

Allen avait bien entendu les propos de l'inconnu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il faisait comme si il ne le voyait pas.

-Dis, il a une copine ? Il aime les hommes ? demanda Tyki à Kanda.

-Non, il est célibataire. Ensuite, je ne pense pas vraiment que les hommes l'intéresse alors arrêtes de lui tourner autour. répondit froidement Kanda.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen, on te fait chier ? rigola Lavi.

-Non, non. Bon, vous étaient où ? Je vous ai cherché partout !

-On est parti voir Kanda à l'hôpital...répondit Lenalee.

Allen eut un instant de blocage. Ils étaient allés voir Kanda sans lui. Bon, après tous, il fallait faire comme si il s'en foutait.

-Désolée Allen... Tu voulais venir ? s'enquit Lenalee.

Le bandin plongea ses yeux argentés dans les yeux bleu de la chinoise.

-Non. J'en ai rien à faire.

Immédiatement, Kanda fut blessé par les paroles d'Allen. Il baissa le visage pour cacher sa tristesse.

Lenalee et Lavi ne répondirent pas. Ils sortirent leurs repas, tout comme Allen, et commencèrent à manger.

-Houlà ! Il t'aime pas celui-là ! Il a toujours été comme ça ? questionna Tyki, apparemment très intéressé par le blandin.

-Oui. Il m'a toujours détesté...souffla Kanda.

Allen senti son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il entendit les propos du japonais. Bien sûr que non qu'il ne l'avait jamais détesté ! Bon, il l'adorait pas non plus mais il le détestait pas !

-Vous allez encore sécher cette après-m' ? demanda Allen afin d'éviter de regarder Kanda.

-Oui...On y retournera ce soir sûrement pour récupérer nos affaires... Ou demain... Et toi, tu as cours, non ? Tu ne veux pas sécher avec nous ? On ne retournera peut-être pas à l'hôpital, on fera peut-être un petit tour si tu veux.

-Non, c'est bon. De toutes manières, je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi. J'ai finit pour aujourd'hui. Mais, désolé, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Lenalee fronça les sourcils.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Allen... dit-elle.

-Ah si si, tout va bien.

"Tout va mal..." pensa-t-il... Ce qu'il voulait c'était partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible, rentrer chez lui et surtout ne plus voir Kanda ni cet homme qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Ils finirent de manger dans le silence. Allen écoutait d'une oreille distraite Lenalee et Lavi. Finalement, il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place avec eux. Il leur mentait toujours. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette amitié. Ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'il y pensait. Il risquerait de leur causer des ennuis sans le vouloir et le jour où il saurait qu'il voyait les esprits... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Déjà ils croyaient qu'Allen avait des parents normaux et ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il avait vécu à cinq ans. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'il avait huit ans, c'est tout. Et jamais aucun de ses amis n'étaient venu chez lui. Et puis, il se sentait de trop avec eux...\par

-Dis Allen, ça va ? Tu ne parles pas depuis tout-à-l'heure…

L'anglais regarda Lavi et hésita à répondre. Devait-il vraiment briser cette amitié ? Allait-il le regretter ?

-Oui, ça va…

Le rouquin le fixa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir et commença à murmurer :

-Vous savez, juste avant que Yû parte nous rejoindre au cinéma, il m'a téléphoné...

Kanda se figea. Non. Lavi n'allait quand même pas oser...

-Ah ? répondirent en chœur Allen et Lenalee.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda la chinoise.

Le rouquin hésitait. Fallait-il dire à ses amis que Yû aimait Allen ? Ça ne risquait pas de créer d'autres problèmes par la suite...?

Kanda, lui, ne souhaitait vraiment pas que l'autre roux de malheur dise ce qu'il lui avait dit...

-Si tu leurs dit... Je te jure que je te casse la gueule dès que je serai sur pieds sale connard ! menaça-t-il.

-ça sert à rien ! Il t'entend pas...le nargua Tyki.

-Euh...commença Allen, géné... Désolé mais je vais rentrer chez moi.. Tu nous diras plus tard tout ça, ok ?

-...ok.

L'anglais se leva, dit "au revoir" aux deux autres adolescents et parti. Kanda et Tyki le suivi.

-Dit Lavi, qu'avait dit Kanda ? demanda Lenalee d'une petite voix.

-Il était amoureux...d'Allen.

Allen arriva chez lui. Il était nerveux. Kanda et l'autre inconnu ne faisaient que le coller. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils le lâche mais comment les faire partir en les ignorants ! Il grogna. Déjà que le japonais le mettait mal à l'aise mais en plus l'autre brun était toujours là à lui tourner autour. Il lui collait littéralement. Allen monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

"Mais partez ! Dégagez !" pria-t-il. Mais aucun des deux esprits ne partirent.

Allen se jeta sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Il entendit les deux autres arriver.

Kanda resta debout tandis que l'autre s'assit sur le lit, tous à son aise.

-Je me demande comment il est nu ton ami...commença-t-il. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué que ton pote était vraiment beau ?

-C'est pas mon "pote"... grogna Kanda.

Allen se retenait d'étrangler celui qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Hum… Je pense que j'irai le voir sous sa douche...continua l'homme.

"Mais bien sûr ! Fait ça et je te dçmonte esprit de malheur !" se dit le blandin.

-Tyki arrêtes. ordonna Kanda.

Ah ? Il s'appelait "Tyki" ? Ok. Il s'en souviendrait de cet esprit pervers !

-Il ressemble vraiment à une fille... Fin, je veux dire, il est aussi mince qu'une demoiselle ! Il a un charme incroyable ! Je pari que c'est un super bon coup ! susurra Tyki.

S'en était trop pour Allen. Il se leva d'un bond, et fit face aux deux esprits, fusilla du regard le portugais et cria :

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT, OUI ? TU ME VERRAS PAS NU QUITTE A SE QUE JE ME LAVE EN MAILLOT DE BAIN ALORS BARRES-TOI CONNARD, T'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! ET TOI NON PLUS KANDA !

Kanda et Tyki furent si surpris que leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent. Ils en étaient tombés sur le cul sur ce coup-là…

**Suite au chapitre 4. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Bonne journée !**

**Reviews ?**

**Misaki Hoshi**


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews :

Shigure-sensei : Heureuse que ça t'ai plu ^^ Après, non, ce n'était pas un jeu de mot pour « noyé » et « noé » mais en effet…ça pourrait prêter à confusion x)

Meilin07 : Moi aussi je suis fan du caractère que j'ai fais à Allen ! En fait, au début, je pensais le faire comme dans le manga… Mais finalement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris et Allen est devenu un peu plus…comment dire…insolent… ? Hum… Je ne sais pas trop comment m'expliquer…:/ Mais finalement, je trouve que ce qui en résulte est plutôt pas mal ^^

Etsuko.29 : Je viens de relire et oui, tu as raison…on dirais bleach :o Mais je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas fais ça consciemment ! ^^ Puis, tu verras dans ce chapitre, trois mauvais esprits vont apparaître…mais ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux dans bleach. Et encore moins aux akumas dans d gray man… tu verras bien niark niark x) Ensuite, pourquoi Allen lit le tome neuf de death note ? Euh…aucune idée… Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est mon tome préféré ? ( : Bref ! Et pour ce qui est de la situation d'Allen et Kanda…je vais la faire évoluer petit à petit…x)

Allen-kun-MelloK : Moui…je ne dirai pas vraiment que tu as fais une faute car…à la fin de mon premier chapitre je pensais faire de Kanda un vrai mort (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi 8D) mais finalement, ça me déprimais de faire une histoire triste… Je pense qu'inconsciemment je ne pouvais pas imaginer Kanda mort puis…ça aurait été une calamité pour le Yullen ! . Ta phrase « J'ai toujours rêvé de lire une fic comme la tienne ! » m'a fais si chaud au cœur que je sautais sur place comme une hystérique ! Je suis dingue je sais U_u bref, ma gueule… T.T Mais bon, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas qu'on me dise ça un jour ! 3

Au départ, j'hésitais vraiment pour faire du Yullen mais voilà, c'est mon couple préféré donc le destin a fais que…je m'égare. Bref ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! c'est super ! Je suis trop heureuse !

(Je lis beaucoup de fic sur ce site mais disons que…le technologie me fuis… -' du coup, bha…il y a pleins de reviews que je souhaite mettre ou bien alert story et tous ça mais bon…pour l'instant je ne sais que poster. Je sais, I AM STUPID yeah ! Hmmm… je verrai tous ça plus tard… quand j'aurai le courage d'essayer de comprendre tout ça ^^ Fin, c'était juste pour dire ça. Ah oui et je voulais dire que j'ai d'autres histoires déjà sur mon ordi (déjà beaucoup avancées) dont un one shot et deux autres longues fic…Je les posterai plus tard. Après celle-ci sûrement même si je crève d'envie de vous les faire lire !)

**Titre :**** Esprit**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino. Le seul personnage qui est de moi est "Aya" mais elle ne sera probablement pas très importante. Elle apparaîtra juste de temps en temps Il y a aussi les parents de Kanda et Lenalee comme vous le remarquerez.**

**Résumé :**** Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Couple(s) :**** Lenavi et Yullen.**

Chapitre Quatre.

-Il était amoureux...d'Allen.

-HEIN ?

Lenalee fixait Lavi de ses yeux rond. Que venait-il de dire ? Kanda…amoureux d'Allen ? Mais ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Le rouquin ne savait pas trop où se mettre en voyant le regard choqué de son amie. Il se disait qu'il avait eu tord de lui avoir révélé cette information et de nombreux regrets l'assaillir. Il n'aurait pas dû le dire ! Qu'allait dire Allen si Lenalee le lui disait, elle qui n'était VRAIMENT pas discrète ? Et…quand Yû allait sortir de son coma, s'il y parvenait un jour, comment le prendrait-il que son meilleur ami l'ai trahit de la sorte ? Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

-Ecoutes, s'empressa-t-il de dire, j'aimerai que tu gardes ça pour toi où bien que tu essayes d'oublier. Je n'ai vraiment pas envi qu'Allen le sache, ok… ?

La chinoise se ressaisit et baissa les yeux quelques instants puis maugréa :

-Franchement Lavi, tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu croyais sincèrement que ça allait me faire rire ? C'est débile ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Surtout qu'on vient de voir Kanda à l'hôpital et il faut que tu te mettes à faire des blagues ne mauvais goût ? T'as quoi dans le crâne, tu peux me le dire ? s'énerva la jeune fille.

Ce fut au tour du roux d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Voyons Lenalee ! Tu penses vraiment que je rigolerais avec ça ? Ce n'est pas une connerie ! Yû m'a vraiment dit ça ! Après, tu crois ce que tu veux. Mais ne dit rien à Allen. Je préfèrerai que ce soit Yû qui le lui dise… En espérant qu'il arrivera à survivre… finit-il par conclure en baissant la tête.

Une minute passa sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne rompe le silence devenant de plus en plus pesant. Puis, l'adolescente soupira.

-Très bien… Je veux bien te croire. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne rien dire à Allen.

Se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient assis après le départ d'Allen, la jeune fille se releva en arrangeant ses vêtements. Lavi en fit de même en s'écriant :

-Merci Lena.

La jeune fille arrêta son geste. Que venait de dire son ami ? « Lena »… ? Personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle détourna le visage, évitant de cette manière que son ami ne remarque sa gêne. Malheureusement pour elle, Lavi avait bien remarqué ses rougeurs mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il pensait qu'elle s'apprêtait encore à pleurer pour le sort du japonais.

-Aller, c'est parti ! dit-il. Je pense qu'on devrait s'acheter des canettes puis après…tu as envie d'aller dans un magasin particulier ?

Lenalee inspira, puis expira tentant de se calmer.

-Non, répondit-elle d'un sourire un peur trop éblouissant à son goût. Elle se détestait de ne penser qu'à Lavi plutôt qu'à Kanda. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle l'aimait. Ça oui, elle l'aimait à en mourir. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Mais, jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment pour faire sa déclaration, elle suivi le rouquin, heureuse malgré cette journée de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie.

Kanda et Tyki étaient complètement perdus. Le japonais tourna le visage dans tous les sens pour voir à qui pourrait parler Allen mais il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il leur parlait…Il les voyait. Allen semblait vraiment énervé. Kanda songea que c'était tout à fait normal après les nombreux commentaires de Tyki… Il fut gêné en sachant que l'anglais les avait remarqué depuis le début et il remercia le ciel qu'il soit parti avant que Lavi ne dise à Allen le coup de fil qu'il avait passé au rouquin avant son accident. Allen était toujours debut, face à eux, le regard enragé et les poings serrés.

-Vous êtes sourds… ? siffla-t-il.

Tyki mit de côté son visage surprit pour le remplacer par un regard séducteur.

-Ça alors ! commença-t-il. Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir un petit médium en face de moi ! Tu caches bien ton jeu… Désolé d'avoir dit tout ça, je te dois des excuses… Même si je pensais tous ce que je disais…

Allen plissa encore plus ses yeux et, n'y tenant pas, saisi le portugais par le col. Ce dernier fut désorienté. Jamais aucun vivant n'avait réussi à le toucher…Alors, pourquoi lui… ?

-Cesse de me regarder avec des yeux pareil et casses-toi sale ordure ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne peux pas te toucher ? Allez, barres-toi avant que je te fasse ta fête ! cria-t-il.

-Intéressant…vraiment très intéressant…commenta l'esprit.

Allen vit rouge et mit une claque monumentale au brun. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire tant il était perdu.

-Tu as un don assez…unique ! dit-il entre deux rires.

Kanda ne bougea pas. Jamais il n'avait vu Allen aussi en colère. Même lorsqu'il se disputait, jamais il n'y avait eu cette rage et cette haine dans ces yeux. L'anglais ignorait totalement le japonais. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il soupira, s'assit sur son lit et chercha son Ipod. Une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé, il mit ses écouteurs sans ses oreilles, mit la musique à fond et tenta d'oublier les deux idiots qui étaient dans sa chambre. Ces deux derniers étaient intrigués. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'adolescent se calme aussi vite. La musique était si forte que l'on pouvait reconnaître la chanson : O.K de B1A4. Kanda fit la moue. Être ignoré de la sorte par celui qu'il aimait était une sentence des plus douloureuses. Il s'approcha du blandin et se rua sur lui pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait d'être ainsi ignoré. Mais, étrangement, il passa au travers son camarade.

-Je peux toucher que les morts et réciproquement et, aux dernières nouvelles tu ne l'es pas. Désolé Bakanda~. Dit Allen, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ahuri, le japonais la bouche entrouverte, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer. Mais, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il sentait la jalousie s'emparer de lui. Tyki et Allen pouvait se toucher. Lui, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ne serai-ce que la peau du plus jeune.

-Dommage…continua le blandin. J'aurai apprécié t'en foutre une.

Le kendoka fut choqué par la phrase d'Allen. Son cœur rata un battement et il grimaça. Il se mit vers le fond le la pièce et s'assit sur le sol de la chambre, s'adossant contre le mur qu'il sentait à peine.

Tyki avait remarqué le comportement de l'autre brun et lança un regard mauvais en direction de l'adolescent qui les snobait sur son lit. Allen ouvrit un œil et fit un petit sourire mesquin en guise de réponse au portugais. Tyki soupira, s'alluma une cigarette et rejoint le japonais en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Quel connard…soupira-t-il.

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. murmura le japonais.

Tyki lui lança un regard surpris mais, voyant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas avoir envie d'expliquer le fond de ses pensées, il détourna le regard, fixa le blandin en fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

-Tu en sens un ? demanda une voix masculine dans l'obscurité.

-Hum…répondit une autre voix ressemblant beaucoup à la première.

Ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers l'hôpital mais n'arrivaient pas à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. D'ailleurs, ils n'y étaient jamais arrivés. Comme si des forces invisibles les en empêchaient.

Ils se dirigèrent et bientôt on pu distinguer trois silhouettes sous la faible lumière d'un réverbère. Une première, celle d'une adolescente vêtue d'une petite robe s'avança, une sucette dans la bouche.

-Je sens que si on attend patiemment ici, on aura bientôt de quoi manger les amis…murmura-t-elle un sourire cruel au visage.

Ses deux amis laissèrent échapper un léger ricanement mauvais.

A l'intérieur de l'hôpital, une petite fille marchait dans les couloirs. De ses doigts fin, elle toucha la peau rugueuse de son visage et eu un faible sourire de dégoût. Elle tenta d'arranger ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle était vivante. Elle en était sûre. Elle ne voulait pas croire les monsieurs qui lui disaient qu'elle était comme eux, morte. Elle était jeune. Trop jeune. Une semaine auparavant, elle avait fêtée son cinquième anniversaire. Mais, le jour-même, sa maison avait brûlée. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque les flammes s'étaient emparées de son petit corps. Elle se souvenait encore du long cri d'effroi et de douleur qu'elle avait poussée. Ça avait été une horreur. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir. Puis, elle se posa quelques questions… Et si les autres avaient raison… ? Et si elle était vraiment…morte ? Sa petite tête avait du mal à assimiler toutes ses informations. Elle avait du mal à croire tout ça. Ses parents lui manquaient. Les paroles réconfortantes de son père, les étreintes, les baisers de sa mère… Elle ne pouvait se rendre à l'évidence que sa petite vie était finit. Elle sorti de l'hôpital. Elle avait envie de voir le ciel étoilé et la lune. La nuit paisible lui manquait. A peine fut-elle dehors, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage déformé par l'incendie. Mais, avant qu'elle ne pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle senti quelque chose bondir sur elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et rouvrit ses yeux, paniquée. C'est à cet instant qu'elle les vit. Ils étaient trois. Deux garçons et une fille. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils devaient avoir tous les deux dix-huit ans, l'un avait de long cheveux blond ondulé, l'autre des cheveux un peu plus cours noir. Ils étaient habillés d'un pantalon noir en cuir déchiré et de tee-shirt dans le même état. La jeune fille qui les accompagnait devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux brun court et était habillée d'une robe à dentelle blanche avec des bas noirs troués. Ils avaient tous les trois des yeux dorés.

La fillette ne les connaissait pas mais dès qu'elle les vit, un sentiment de peur l'envahit. On lui avait parlé de mauvais esprits. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais elle savait qu'elle en avait en face d'elle.

-Hum…Je m'attendais à mieux… dit la brunette, déçue.

-On s'en fou, j'ai trop faim moi ! gueula le brun en s'avançant à grande enjambées vers sa victime.

-Moi aussi ! Hi ! cria joyeusement le blond en suivant son frère.

Alors que tous deux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, une voix retentit.

-Jasdero, David, stop !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, passablement énervé vers l'adolescente.

-Quoi ? beuglèrent-ils à l'unisson.

L'adolescente s'avança vers la petite. Durant un cour instant, la fillette pensa qu'ils allaient la laisser mais tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsque la jeune fille la saisit à la gorge. La petite ne pu retenir ses larmes.

-Cette petite sent le comateux. Pourtant elle est belle est bien morte. annonça la brune en se léchant les lèvres, un sourire gourmant sur son visage enfantin.

Ses deux amis marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant de s'exclamer en chœur :

-Tu as un sacré flair Road !

-Je le sens, oui ! ajouta David, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Oui ! Hi ! renchérit le blond.

La gamine ne put retenir un frisson. Frisson qui agrandit le sourire déjà mauvais de la brune. Cette dernière s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que sa victime.

-Dis-moi, petite…Aurais-tu vu un monsieur, une madame ou une enfant différent des autres ? Je veux dire…avec une aura vraiment différente…

La petite fille tremblait de plus en plus. Elle se souvenait du grand garçon qu'elle avait vu le matin même à l'hôpital mais n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

Un signe d'énervement passa sur le visage de l'adolescente, très vite balayé par un sourire tendre qui cachait mal une envie de tuer.

-Allez petite…Si tu me le dis, je te jure que JE ne te ferai pas de mal…susurra-t-elle.

L'accent sur le « JE » aurait dû alerté la fillette mais elle était trop jeune et trop effrayée pour faire la différence.

-Un grand garçon ce matin. dit-elle à toute vitesse.

-Comment était ce grand garçon… ? demanda l'adolescente qui cachait mal un petit sourire de vistoire.

-Grand avec des cheveux brun très très long ! ajouta la fillette terrorisée.

La brune posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Merci beaucoup, petite. Comme promis, je ne te ferai pas de mal…dit-elle toute joyeuse d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se releva et lança à ses compagnons un « Je vous la laisse ». La petite fille poussa un cri d'horreur et les deux adolescents se saisirent d'elle commençant à la dévorer avec lenteur.

-T'es sûre que tu n'en veux pas, Road ? questionna David.

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

-En ce qui me concerne, je préfère garder mon appétit pour le comateux…susurra la jeune fille.

Puis, elle commença à chanter une berceuse qu'elle avait inventée elle-même.

-Vous avez promis ! pleura la petite.

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne te toucherait pas, elle tient ses promesses ! Hi ! ria Jasdero.

La petite pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter tandis que l'adolescente chantait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Road semblait vraiment heureuse. Elle s'émerveillait de pouvoir prochainement déguster l'âme d'un comateux. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

La fillette n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Personne ne l'entendit. Evidemment, quelques mortels passaient par là mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient voir trois esprits dévorer l'esprit d'une jeune enfant.

-Désolée pour toi, tu es finit ! ria Road. Aucun paradis, aucun enfer…le néant…

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'Allen était allongé dans son lit. Un petit bruit lui apprit que son Ipod était à court de batterie. Il poussa un soupire agacé et se releva. Il jeta un regard à sa chambre et vit que les deux esprits étaient toujours là. Il n'avait pas envie de leur redire de partir. Il regarda l'heure. Il était vingt-deux heures trente. Il eu un petit sourire. Son tuteur n'était pas là. Et, s'il était rentré, il serai sûrement en train de dormir, trop fatigué pour le prévenir qu'il était de retour. Allen s'avança vers son armoire et l'ouvrit en grand.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda Kanda d'une petite voix.

L'anglais l'ignora royalement et sorti un tee-shirt noir moulant. Il se débarrassa de son haut et Kanda dû détourner le regard, trop gêné pour regarder le plus jeune torse nu. Puis, Allen enfila le haut moulant noir et descendit.

-Tu vas où à cette heure ? questionna la japonais inquiet.

Allen l'ignora une nouvelle fois.

Kanda décida de le suivre, suivi par Tyki. Allen enfila des basket et prit un blouson en cuir noir. Il sorti et alla à l'arrêt de bus. Jamais Kanda ne l'avait vu habillé ainsi. Allen s'habillait de manière très différente et le kendoka s'inquiétait vraiment de l'endroit vers où allait le blandin. Ils montèrent dans le bus, quasiment vide à cette heure du soir.

-Tu vas à une soirée ? Quand on te voit comme ça, on ne t'imagine pas t'amuser de cette manière…ria Tyki.

-Non, je vais en boîte. Aucun de mes amis ne savent que je fréquente ce genre de chose. Ils ne me connaissent pas, c'est tout.

Kanda senti la jalousie l'envahir. Allen l'ignorait mais prenait la peine de répondre au portugais. Et ça, le japonais ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. De son côté, Allen ne le comprenait pas non plus. Ça l'énervait vraiment d'avoir l'autre pervers d'esprit en face de lui mais il arrivait à lui parler alors qu'avec Kanda…

Il regarda au travers de la vitre et, après quelques stations, il descendit du bus, suivi par les deux autres.

Il alla dans une ruelle sombre et entra dans un bâtiment sombre. Personne ne l'empêcha d'y entrer. Kanda et Tyki hésitèrent quelques instants mais choisirent aussi de le suivre. A peine fut-ils entrés qu'ils remarquèrent de nombreuses personnes danser et une musique trop forte à leur goût. La lumière était sombre mais ils arrivèrent à retrouver le blandin. Ce dernier était déjà sur la piste de danse, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Kanda décida de ne pas le suivre mais de l'avoir toujours dans son champ de vision. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pu envisager qu'Allen irait en boîte. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il remarqua une jeune fille s'approcher d'Allen. Kanda l'observa. Elle était vêtue d'une mini jupe noire et d'un haut rouge à grand décolleté, laissant entrevoir une bonne partie de ses seins. Le japonais fronça des sourcils en voyant l'adolescente aguicher son ami. Pendant quelques instants, il pensait que le blandin allait la rejeté mais, l'instant d'après, il fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Allen avait passé un bras derrière le dos de la blonde et descendait lentement sa main sur les fesses de la fille. Kanda ouvrit grand les yeux et il pâlit. Le blandin amena avec lui la jeune fille sur la piste de danse et ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique. Ils étaient proches, trop proches. Kanda ravala sa jalousie. Après tous, ce n'était que pour une danse, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, plusieurs musiques défilèrent et ils dansaient toujours ensembles, se frottant de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. Kanda lança un petit regard à Tyki et vit ce dernier près d'un groupe de jeune fille à leur mater les seins. Son regard revint vers Allen et à cet instant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le blandin s'approchait de la fille et posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescente. Puis, il approfondit le baiser, rapidement rejoingnit par la jeune femme. Kanda se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait envi de pleurer. Ça lui faisait mal. Très mal. Il avait envie de s'approcher d'eux et d'étriper la fille. Il essaya de baisser le regard mais n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait Allen sage et timide mais se rendit compte qu'il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne.

Allen, de son côté, commença à embrasser l'adolescente de manière plus brutale, plus sauvage. Il descendait la main, toujours plus puis, il lui arriva quelque chose de très étrange. Pendant qu'il embrassait la fille, il s'imaginait en train d'embrasser Kanda. Il fronça les sourcils et se sépara d'elle. Elle le regarda sans comprendre et Allen se dépêcha de partir. Il sorti de la salle et se retrouve bientôt dehors.

-C'était quoi ça… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Il avait froid. Mais pas trop comparé aux autres nuits d'hiver. Elle était fraîche. Pas glaciale. Bientôt, il senti une présence à ses côtés. Il vit Kanda et Tyki qui était à quelques mètres de lui puis la fille qu'il avait dans les bras. Cette dernière était juste à côté de lui et alluma une cigarette. Elle présenta son paquet à Allen et ce dernier en prit une. Il l'alluma sous les yeux effarés des deux esprits. Il espérait que ces deux là allaient partir mais non. Il croisa le regard de Kanda mais baissa immédiatement les yeux, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant.

-Moi, c'est Leslie. Et toi ? demanda la fille entre deux bouffées.

Allen ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'aimait pas dire son nom aux étrangés.

-Matt. dit-il.

La fille finit sa cigarette puis, hésita à entrer. Mais, à la place, elle s'avança sensuellement vers le blandin et lui vola un baiser.

Tyki, qui avait raté la scène de la danse siffla. Kanda lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes, arrêtant le portugais.

-Je suis quand même déçu…se plaignit l'homme. J'espérais avoir une chance avec ce gamin.

-Il t'entend, je te signale. grinça le japonais qui empêchait la tristesse envahir ses traits et sa voix.

-Hum…je ne pense pas…Il semble plutôt occupé ! ricana Tyki.

-Ça va ! J'avais remarqué ! explosa Kanda.

Tyki et Allen sursautèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux ressenti de la douleur dans la voix du japonais mais ils ne comprirent pas la raison.

-Hum… ? demanda la fille.

-Non, rien. Je dois y aller. dit Allen sans lui adresser un regard.

-D'accord…à bientôt, Matt !

L'anglais lui fit un signe de la main puis parti, évidemment suivi par les deux esprits qu'il qualifiait d' « emmerdeurs » dans ses pensées. Tyki et Kanda se taisaient comme s'ils se rendaient à un enterrement. Allen était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il eut le sentiment d'embrasser le japonais ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas et était perplexe par cette sorte de vision ainsi que par l'énervement du kendoka. Il entreprit de rentrer chez lui, sachant que les deux autres allaient le suivre. Finalement, il s'en foutait. L'image du baiser imaginé avec Kanda revint lui hanté l'esprit et il fut sûr d'une chose : il 'n'arriverait pas à se le sortir de la tête pendant longtemps…

A quelques mètres de là, au dessus des toits de maisons, ILS étaient là.

-C'est donc lui, le comateux…susurra l'adolescente.

Elle vit ses deux amis à ses côtés observer sa future proie avec envie.

-On attaquera plus tard. dit-elle un grand sourire mauvais sur le visage et ses yeux pétillant d'une joie mauvaise.

**Fin du chapitre 4. Suite au 5, évidemment x)**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus ! J'ai longtemps hésiter à mettre Allen en scène allant en boîte et draguer comme ça mais je n'était vraiment pas sûre de moi. Mais finalement, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être interessant. Puis, je voulait qu'il s'imagine embrasser Kanda et j'ai sauter sur l'occasion ! ^^**

**Bonne après-midi !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me lise ! J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**

**P.S. : Il est fort probable que je parte en vacances d'ici peu donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne poste pas d'autres chapitre d'ici une semaine, je pense… Je ferai de mon mieux pour le mettre le plus vite possible !**

**Bisous !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir postée avant, j'avais dis une semaine mais, malheureusement, mes vacances se sont quelques peu éternisées suite à quelques petits problèmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pensée à vous et j'ai donc fini d'écrire cette histoire sur mon ordinateur et je peux donc vous dire qu'il y a en tout huit chapitres ! Voilà.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A ****Etsuko.29 :**** Je ne pense pas que le boulot des médiums est de s'occuper des âmes. Allen n'a jamais demander à voir les esprits donc il vit avec mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille les aider. En tout cas, si je me trouvais dans la même posture que la sienne et qu'un esprit défiguré arrive en face pour me demander de l'aide, je prendrais plutôt mes jambes à mon cou que de dire « Hey ! Salut ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » XD fin bref.**

**Si tu as aimée le passage dans la boîte, je sens que tu vas aimer le début de ce chapitre et surtout la fin du dernier chapitre muhahaha ! Sinon, il y aura huit chapitres, je l'ai finis (trop fière xD) et oui, moi aussi je me rend compte que je suis sadique… ^^**

**A Meilin07 :**** Moi aussi je déteste les fics où Allen est une fillette ! Je le préfère nettement bad boy ) et encore une qui a aimée le passage de la boîte hihi ! et Jasdero, David et Road vont bientôt faire plus ample connaissance avec Kanda si tu vois ce que je veux dire… fin, tu verra !**

**A Allen-kun-MelloK :**** Tu as trouvée que le fait qu'Allen s'imagines d'embrasser Kanda… ? Et que dirais-tu d'un peu plus ? x) Tu vas voir ce qui va suivre et je sens que tu vas adorée le début de ce chapitre ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ^^**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** Bha dite donc ! Le passage de la boîte est vraiment aimé *-***

**Titre :**** Esprit**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino. Les seuls personnages qui sont de moi sont "Aya", la petite sœur de Kanda, les parents de Kanda, les parents de Lenalee et un nouveau personnage qui est Natacha. Au départ, je voulais mettre Cloud Nine à la place de Natacha mais je ne pense pas que ça l'aurai fait...Alors dans le but de ne souiller aucune demoiselle de D Gray Man (bha oui car Natacha est...euh, vous verrez) j'ai inventée un personnage qui, à la différence d'Aya qui, d'ailleurs n'apparaitra plus (pourquoi je l'ai faite celle-là -') jouera un certain rôle pour les sentiments d'un certain garçon. Voilà !**

**Résumé :**** Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Couple(s) :**** Lenavi, Yullen et une petite dose d'Allen x ?**

**Note :**** Le début du chapitre est un peu chaud...Rheum rheum / Donc si vous êtes pur(e)s ou innocent(e)s vous pouvez sauter ce passage, ça ne gènera pas pour la compréhension de l'histoire...ou du moins je l'espère...**

**Donc, pour ce chapitre : ****RATING T.**

**Vous voilà prévenu(e)s !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Cinq.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis descendit à son cou pour laisser un léger baiser. La fille émit un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il remonta un peu et plongea ses yeux argentés dans les iris indigo de la blonde. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que du désir. Désir qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Il sentit son corps devenir brûlant. Il avait si chaud qu'il était en sueur et la fille en dessous de lui semblait être dans le même état. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Mathilde ? Emy ? Laurie ? Pauline ? Marion ? Jessica ?... Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Après tous, il n'en avait que faire. Après avoir couché avec elle, il la lâcherait, comme les précédentes. Il songea un instant que ses amis ne le connaissaient vraiment pas. Il n'avait rien du gentil garçon naïf, généreux et sage. Non. Il était rusé et en plus, il détestait être soumit. Que ce soit dans n'importe quoi. Au niveau du sexe encore moins... Il se baissa encore vers la blonde et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les pressants peu à peu, mettant la jeune fille à sa merci. Il baissa la main et caressa la forte poitrine de l'adolescente. Il se décida à retirer le décolleté et la mini-jupe le plus rapidement possible et bientôt elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Lingerie intéressante au passage ! Un soutien gorge noir et pourpre en dentelle et un string allant à merveille avec le haut. Il grimaça. Les strings, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il trouvait que les boxers étaient beaucoup plus excitants. Mais à quoi devait-il s'attendre de ce genre de fille ? Il passa une main dans le dos de la fille, dégrafa le soutien gorge et, après s'en être débarrassé, caressa longuement le dos allant de la nuque jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Elle fut secouée d'un long frisson qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Lui, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se mettre totalement nu et la pénétrer sans ménagement. Il ignorait du nombre de temps qu'il pouvait encore attendre. Il décida de ramener ses mains sur sa poitrine mais, soudain, il stoppa tout ses gestes. Sous sa main, il ne sentait rien. Que la peau d'un torse différent de celui qu'il caressait deux minutes plus tôt. Il plissa les sourcils, intrigué et se sépara du corps. Ou plutôt : tenta de s'en séparer. Le corps, jusqu'ici en dessous de lui, le fit basculer et la personne qui aurait dû être la fille s'attaqua à son cou pour lui laisser un beau suçon. Mais voilà. Ce n'était plus la fille. Elle n'avait plus les cheveux blonds mais une longue chevelure douce ébène. De plus, son torse était dépourvu d'une présence quelconque d'une poitrine. Rien. Au contraire, c'était un torse finement musclé. Mais qui n'avait rien de féminin. Allen repoussa l'individu, cherchant qui ça pouvait bien être. Et à cet instant, ce fut le choc. La personne se releva et le blandin croisa un regard bleu nuit. Alors, il comprit qui était la personne avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à coucher : Kanda.

Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur et haletait. C'était un cauchemar épouvantable. Le début de son rêve était pourtant intéressant ! Avec la fille de la soirée...Mais après, ça lui plaisait nettement moins. Il alluma la lumière et regarda sa chambre. Elle était vide. Aucune présence de Kanda ou Tyki. Il soupira de soulagement puis releva la couverture pour jeter un œil à son entre-jambe. Comme il le savait, il était bien en érection. Il grogna, se leva et décida de prendre une douche froide. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il sorti, une serviette autour du cou et se dirigea vers son lit pour regarder l'heure affichée à son réveil. Sept heures. Il commença à se préparer et une demi-heure plus tard, parti pour le lycée. Il était intrigué de ne pas avoir vu Kanda ni Tyki mais pensa que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Après le rêve qu'il avait fait...il n'aurait pas pu regarder le japonais sans être mal à l'aise... Il senti ses joues devenir brûlante et, à l'aide de son écharpe, tenta tant bien que mal à camoufler ses rougeurs. Que lui arrivait-il...? Il ne comprenait pas. Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'y pensera pas. Il refusait. Il arriva au lycée. Comme d'habitude, la matinée passa trop vite. Durant la pause de dix heures, il vit Lenalee et Lavi. Ces derniers luis expliquèrent qu'ils avaient récupérés leurs affaires et n'avaient pas eut trop de problèmes avec leurs profs. C'est à cet instant qu'Allen la vit. Elle n'était pas loin. À à peine dix mètres. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se mit à rougir contrairement à Allen qui resta neutre de toutes émotions. Ça lui faisait bizarre de la voir habillée en uniforme. Elle était toujours aussi jolie mais paraissait beaucoup plus coincée.

-Allen ? Tu nous écoutes ? demanda Lavi qui avait bien remarqué que son ami ne suivait plus du tout la conversation.

Allen n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la fille s'avança à grands pas vers eux. Elle s'arrêta pile en face d'Allen, surprenant la chinoise et le rouquin.

-Salut, je veux te parler. Tu permets ? dit-elle en saisissant le garçon par la manche et en l'emmenant à quelques mètres du groupe pour parler seule à seul.

L'anglais ne disait rien. Vraisemblablement, il ne ressentait rien du tout d'être en face de la fille avec qui il avait flirté la veille. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils soient dans le même lycée.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment Matt, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

-En effet.

-Je m'en doutais. Moi aussi j'ai menti sur mon prénom. Alors, c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

Le blandin ne le cachait pas, ça l'ennuyait fortement, pour ne pas être vulgaire, de donner son nom à cette fille.

-Allen. soupira-t-il.

-C'est un très jolie nom ! commenta-t-elle. T'es en seconde, hein ?

Il acquiesça.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Leslie. Mon vrai prénom est Natacha. Je suis en première. Heureuse de te connaître Allen. dit-elle, tout sourire.

Ah oui ! Il s'en souvenait maintenant ! Elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait « Leslie »...

-Dis pas à mes amis qu'on s'est rencontrés dans une boîte, ils ne savent pas que je fréquente ce genre de lieu. demanda-t-il sur un ton d'ordre.

-T'en fais pas, Allen ! Je garderais le secret ! assura-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon. Bon, j'y vais, à bientôt, Allen ! dit-elle avant de partir dans un superbe déhanchement. Déhanchement que le blandin matait sans détourner les yeux.

-C'est qui ? questionna Lavi en s'approchant.

Le rouquin avait remarqué le regard insistant sur le fessié de l'adolescente mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tout de même surpris par son ami.

-Natacha. répondit simplement Allen qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Puis, avant que ses amis ne lui pose plus de question, il parti rejoindre sa classe. S'il y avait un truc qu'il ne voulait pas c'était bien s'étendre sur le sujet du "Comment tu la connais ?", "C'est qui cette fille ?" et patati et patata. Puis, il ne ressentait plus vraiment de désir à son égard. Elle était certes très sexy mais il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça l'énervait beaucoup...

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite. Puis, vint l'heure du déjeuné où il rejoignit ses amis sur le toit, comme à leurs habitudes. Mais, il y avait un truc de différents. Il y avait Kanda et Tyki, qui étaient revenus mais, à l'instar de Tyki qui semblait toujours souriant, Kanda arborait un air encore plus menaçant que d'habitude. Puis, il l'a vit. Elle était là. Non loin d'eux et elle lui sauta dessus, le pressant contre sa poitrine généreuse sous les yeux effarés de Lenalee et Lavi.

oOo

-On auraient pu l'avoir hier. bougonna le brun.

Le blond ne répondit pas, trop occupé à frapper le sol d'une rage qu'il avait grand mal à contenir. La brunette était là, à regarder amusée ses amis.

-Voyons, on l'aura plus tard, ne vous en faite pas ! annonça-t-elle en riant.

-Mais pourquoi on l'a pas fait hier ? J'ai faim moi ! questionna David en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-C'est simple. On attendra que les deux esprits soient seuls. Avec un médium à leur côté on ne peut rien faire, vous le savez !

Les deux garçons grimacèrent mais ils devaient bien admettre que la fille avait raison. Jamais ils n'avaient réussit à blesser un humain. Cependant, les médiums pouvaient les repousser, les blesser... Leurs pensées dévièrent toutes vers un nom "Skin". Un des leurs qui avait été détruit par un médium. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais, face à un humain aux dons de voyance, ils étaient vulnérables et ce n'était qu'à sens unique. Il ne pouvait toucher AUCUN humain. Les jumeaux savaient pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas approcher le trio mais attendre que l'humain parte pour attaquer. Si le médium posait ne serai-ce que la main sur eux, ça ferait l'effet d'une vive brûlure. Mais ils ne voulaient pas attendre ! La saveur d'une personne dans le coma était vraiment superbe ! Un délice exceptionnel ! Une rareté...Il ne fallait pas attendre pour toi raisons : Il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment, un autre esprit pourrait le dévorer et, dernière raison tout aussi gênante, il pourrait se réveiller de son coma. Et là, finit, adieu la bonne bouffe.

-Allons, courage les amis ! Je vous promets qu'on l'aura. Je le sens. Je le sais. Et je ne me trompe jamais. Puis, le brun qui l'accompagnait, on pourrait le prendre aussi...

-Il n'est pas si intéressant...C'est juste un mort ! Hi ! rétorqua Jasdero qui avait enfin décidé à parler.

-Pas si intéressant ? Moi, je dirai qu'il est aussi intéressant que le japonais. Voilà vingt ans qu'il est mort et il a toujours réussit à fuir ses prédateurs. Il doit être tout aussi succulent ! Je goûterais bien les deux, en ce qui me concerne...

Un sourire enfantin éclaira les traits de son beau visage de poupée. Les deux garçons sourirent. Décidemment, Road avait toujours raison. Elle savait trouver et reconnaitre ce qui en valait la peine.

-On te suit. clamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Road sourit. Elle se sentait vraiment supérieur face à ces deux abrutis. Après tout, c'était elle qui dirigeait tout. Et elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde partager le comateux avec qui que se soit.

oOo

-Papa ! Maman ! Je veux les voir ! pleura l'enfant.

Un homme était assis sur une chaise dans la pièce où il arriva. Il avait de long cheveux roux et des lunettes écarlates qui lui donnaient à la fois un air séducteur et strict. Il sourit à l'enfant et s'approcha de lui.

L'enfant se souvenait de lui. Marian. C'était un ami de son père.

-Désolé Allen mais maintenant, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi...

Puis, l'enfant déversa toutes les larmes de son corps sur les épaules si imposantes de l'homme.

oOo

Après ce qu'il avait vu à la boîte, Kanda n'avait pas voulu retourner chez Allen. Il se sentait trop mal. Alors, il avait décidé de partir le plus vite possible. Il ne sera pas étonné qu'Allen ne remarque pas leur absence tant il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. Tyki le suivit, ce qui l'agaça vraiment. Il voulait être seul mais il fallait toujours que le portugais le suive. Durant toute la nuit ils avaient marchés en ville sans rien faire. Tyki, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir (hahaha !) avait dû fumer une bonne cinquantaine de cigarette, si ce n'est plus... Kanda s'était vaguement demandé si le tabac pouvait avoir un quelconque effet néfaste sur les morts mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce mystère, trop énervé par sa jalousie. Après tout, Allen avait le droit d'embrasser qui il voulait, non ? Il ne lui appartenait pas... Il ne l'aimait même pas. Alors pourquoi s'empêcherait-il d'embrasser une inconnue quelconque ? Après avoir réfléchit à tout ça, après avoir imaginé mainte et mainte façons de mettre fin à l'existence de toutes les petites amies ou petits amis potentiels d'Allen, Kanda avait décidé de revenir au lycée, endroit où il retrouverai sûrement Allen. Tyki le suivait toujours comme son chien. Le japonais pensait s'être calmé. Mais voilà qu'à peine arrivé sur le toit, il avait vu cette fille... Et quelques minutes plus tard, Allen était arrivé et la fille lui avait sautée dessus pour le presser fort contre elle. Kanda sentit la colère et la frustration s'emparer de tout son corps et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller les séparer, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas les toucher.

-Allen ! T'as passé une bonne matinée ? demanda la jeune fille en plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du garçon.

-Euh...oui...

Un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer. Elle se tourna vers le « gêneur » et lui adressa un sourire forcé tout-en disant :

-Oui ?

-C'est qui, _**ELLE**_ ? demanda Lavi en appuyant sur le dernier mot, ignorant la fille qui lui faisait face.

-Natacha. Une amie. répondit l'anglais quelque peu gêné.

Lavi et Lenalee se souvenaient évidemment d'elle mais ils souhaitaient plutôt savoir qui elle était pour Allen plutôt que de savoir son nom.

-Quoi ? questionna Allen devant le regard insistant du rouquin.

-Ah ! Mais tu es dans ma classe ! s'exclama Lenalee, surprenant les garçons, ainsi que Natacha elle-même.

-Ah bon ? J'ai jamais fais gaffe à toi. Désolée. répondit la blonde sans l'ombre d'un regret.

La réponse fit l'effet d'une flèche dans le cœur de Lenalee. Elle se tendit, serra les poings et tenta d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Cette fille était odieuse. Tyki pouffa et manqua de s'étouffer dans sa cigarette.

-Je sais pas qui c'est celle-là mais elle doit nous réserver bien des surprises ! commenta-t-il dans un sourire.

Contre toute attente, l'adolescente se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Tyki fut si étonné qu'il manqua une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer.

-Elle nous voit ? s'exclama Kanda, fou de rage.

En guise de réponse, elle arbora un petit sourire en coin.

-Tyki, si tu veux la tabasser, surtout ne te gênes pas. commenta Kanda d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-On verra ! ricana le portugais qui avait très bien compris ce que le japonais ressentait pour le blandin.

Allen avait perçut l'échange entre Natacha et les deux esprits mais ne disait rien, voyant que Lenalee et Lavi n'avaient rien remarqués. Ils étaient occupés à sortir leur bentôs de leur sac en parlant le moins possible, mal à l'aise par la présence de la blonde. Cette dernière fit un sourire des plus séducteurs à Allen. Ils mangèrent en silence et Lenalee et Lavi allèrent à leur club d'art plastique vers midi et demi, laissant Allen seul avec Natacha, sans compter les deux esprits. Aussitôt que la chinoise et le rouquin furent partis, Natacha plaça sa main sur la cuisse d'Allen. Le garçon se tendit. Il n'appréciait pas du tout les gestes de sa camarade.

-Dites, commença-t-elle à l'adresse de Kanda et de Tyki, vous pourriez partir deux minutes ? J'ai un truc à demander à Allen.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent comme si il lui était poussée deux cornes.

-Je préfère qu'ils restent...demanda Allen.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais se sentir près de Kanda le rassurait. Il s'inquiétait pour le japonais dès qu'il ne l'avait pas en vus.

-Comme tu veux. dit-elle.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Allen et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Durant un court instant, elle regarda ses mains dans les siennes puis releva le visage et plongea ses yeux indigo dans ceux argentés du garçon.

-Allen...ça risque de te paraître soudain mais, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. J'aimerais que tu sortes avec moi.

Le garçon fut prit de court.

-Que ! commença Kanda.

Mais Tyki l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne dise un mot de plus. Mais ni Allen ni Sacha ne semblait avoir remarqués le désaccord du brun.

-Et puis, nous sommes identiques...ajouta la blonde en faisant allusion à leurs dons de voyance.

D'habitude, Allen aurait refusé mais aurait suggéré qu'ils aient une relation seulement sexuelle. Mais, il prenait conscience d'autre chose ? Quelque chose qui grandissait en lui malgré tout. Allen inspira profondément et sorti doucement ses mains de celles de l'adolescente. Les deux esprits cessèrent de bouger et regardèrent le jeune anglais sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Natacha était tout aussi surprise.

-Je suis désolé...mais...je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...s'excusa Allen.

Puis, il se leva et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il sècherait les cours de l'après-midi, ça lui était égal. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Evidemment, c'était sans compter Tyki et Kanda qui le suivait.

Arrivé chez lui, Allen remarqua son tuteur affalé de fatigue sur le canapé. Marian Cross était enfin rentré du travail. Allen alla chercher une couverture et la déposa délicatement sur son tuteur, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Il monta dans sa chambre, jeta ses affaires par terre et s'affala sur son lit en repliant ses jambes sur lui.

Kanda se rapprocha de lui et demanda d'une voix aussi douce qu'il le pouvait :

-Dis Allen...tu es...amoureux de qui...?

Allen releva son visage et croisa les orbes bleues nuits du japonais.

Devait-il lui dire...?

Il savait pourquoi Kanda occupait constamment ses pensées.

Il l'avait toujours su.

Toujours.

Mais, étais-ce une bonne idée de tout lui dire...?

Lui qui s'était évertué à garder tout ça secret ?

Non. Ça serai l'équivalent d'un échec pour lui.

Il ne répondit pas... En revanche, il ne détacha pas son regard de celui du japonais et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Kanda écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Al...

-Dégages. ordonna le blandin. Toi et Tyki, partez. Revenez si vous voulez mais dans une heure. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul là.

Kanda se releva sans un mot et disparu. Ne restait plus que Tyki.

-Tu me demandes même pas de qui je suis amoureux ? maugréa l'anglais.

Le portugais lui sourit. Il s'avança vers l'adolescent, se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Non. Car je sais qui c'est...

-Ne...

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrais ma langue. dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. A tout-à-l'heure, Allen ! dit-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

Le blandin se retrouva...seul. Seul avec sa tristesse. Seul avec ses doutes. Seul avec ses craintes. Il avait peur. Peur que Kanda disparaisse à tout jamais. Peur qu'il meure. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Le serrer contre lui. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était condamné à attendre dans l'espoir que le japonais survive. Mais, s'en était trop. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Il avait gardé tout ça au fond de lui pendant trop longtemps.

-Je l'aime tant...soupira-t-il avant de sangloter.

oOo

-Alors, on y va ? demanda une voix impatiente.

-Alors, alors ? Hi !

Road devança les jumeaux et regarda les deux esprits de loin. Puis, elle se retourna et lança dans un petit rire :

-La chasse est ouverte !

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage disparaît, un couple se forme et une déclaration va voir le jour ! Que de suspens ! )**

**A bientôt !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

**Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Etsuko.29 pour sa reviews et pour les story alert !**

**Titre :**** Esprit**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino. Les seuls personnages qui sont de moi sont "Aya", les parents de Kanda, les parents de Lenalee et Natacha. En somme, les personnages vraiment pas importants.**

**Résumé :**** Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Couple(s) :**** Lenavi et Yullen**

**Comme je le disais à la fin du chapitre précédent, dans ce chapitre, un personnage disparaît, un couple se forme et il y a une grande révélation ! Bref, plein de chose dans un tout petit chapitre (je suis choquée qu'il soit aussi petit !).**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Six.

Kanda était jaloux. Très jaloux. Allen était amoureux de quelqu'un, et il ne voulait même pas lui révéler qui. Bon. C'était compréhensible. Pourquoi le lui dirait-il alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis ? Mais ce qui énervait le plus le japonais c'est qu'il était jaloux, en plus, de Tyki. En effet, le portugais ne cachait pas qu'il savait qui aimait le blandin. Alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ? Soudain, Kanda vit rouge. Et si...? Et si Allen avait flashé sur Tyki ? Il était clair que le portugais n'était pas indifférent du charme de l'anglais. Mais, et si c'était réciproque...? Non ! Quand même pas ! Il était mort ! Un mort et un vivant ne peuvent pas... Mais, il pouvait se toucher, donc...

-Tyki...dis-moi qui c'est !

L'homme alluma une nouvelle cigarette et se tourna vers l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi je te le dirai ?

Il aimait s'amuser avec le comateux. C'était si drôle de le voir s'énerver tout seul de cette manière.

-Après tout, ça ne changerai rien. Tu ne l'aimes pas, si...?

-Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je...

Le japonais s'arrêta soudain de parler. Tyki affichait un sourire victorieux. Il n'avait pas eu à faire grand chose pour que le kendoka lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait pour Allen. Le japonais fit la moue et fit mine de bouder. Tyki fut touché. A le voir ainsi, on aurait cru un enfant qui faisait un caprice. C'était mignon. Vraiment. Si Kanda savait ce que le portugais pensait, ça en serait finit de lui. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le taquiner une nouvelle fois, une odeur âcre arriva à ses narines. Il stoppa tous mouvements, imités par Kanda qui venait de sentir cette désagréable odeur.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Chut !

Le portugais lui intima le silence. Kanda lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que son compagnon tremblait. Il semblait effrayé. Puis, soudain, le noyé (non, je répète, ce n'est pas un jeu de mot ! ^^.) lâcha un "Cours !".

Kanda ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais son corps réagit tout seul. Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il se retourna un peu et vit Tyki qui était à un ou deux mètres derrière lui.

-NE TE RETOURNE PAS ! NE T'ARRÊTE PAS ! SI TU T'ARRÊTE, C'EST FINIT POUR TOI ! hurla l'homme.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine de l'adolescent et se peur s'accentua lorsqu'il vit trois personnes qui les coursaient, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres. Le japonais regarda à nouveau devant lui et accéléra sa course.

-C'EST QUI ? cria-t-il en regardant toujours devant lui.

-NE PARLE PAS ! COURS !

Le japonais grimaça, mécontent que son ami ne lui réponde pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment qui ils étaient mais ils lui rappelaient les "mauvais esprits" dont lui avait parlé Tyki. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Non. Il voulait vivre. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Un hurlement de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se retourna et vit un blond accroché à Tyki et qui s'évertuait à lui arracher le bras.

-PARS ! cria le portugais. Kanda ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait aider cet esprit qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il avait eu son accident mais avait peur. Que devait-il faire...?

Cet esprit l'avait aidé. Il lui avait expliqué ce qui l'attendait. Et là, il le protégeait en lui hurlant de partir.

-Oh, et puis merde. jura-t-il avant de courir vers eux.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ? T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?

-Ta gueule !

Kanda arracha son ami à leurs poursuivants et le tira vers l'avant. Tyki laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur mais parvint à se remettre sur pieds et reprit sa course folle en compagnie de son sauveur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils avaient réussit à les semer. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-ça va ? demanda Kanda.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais, malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, Kanda remarqua que son ami mettait tout en œuvre pour cacher sa blessure au bras. Mais, autre chose attira son attention. C'était le fait que Tyki était transparent. Kanda pouvait même voir le mur de derrière dans les moindres détails au travers de son corps.

-Qu'est-ce...

-Ne t'en fais pas. le rassura Tyki. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me retrouverait un jour...ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Quoi ? demanda Kanda surpris.

Tyki le regarda et parti d'un petit rire franc. Le japonais ne comprenait pas du tout comment on pouvait rire dans une telle situation. Ils venaient d'échapper à la destruction la plus totale et lui, il riait aux anges.

-Ecoutes. commença Tyki qui avait reprit son sérieux. Si dans quelques temps je disparais, c'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Je sens qu'on a retrouvé mon corps...ou plutôt devrais-je dire ce qu'il en reste. Donc, je vais bientôt "partir". Quoi qu'il en soit, partons. On devrait rejoindre Allen, avec lui, on ne risque rien.

Partir ? Il allait partir ? En enfer ? Au paradis ? Se réincarner...? Et lui, il sera...seul. Oh ! Bien sûr ! Allen le voyait mais...il s'était attacher à cet imbécile pervers qui passait son temps à fumer et à l'emmerder. Kanda ressentit un grand vide en lui. Il s'était lié d'amitié. Et il allait se retrouver seul.

oOo

-Je l'aime pas, cette Natacha.

Lavi se tourna vers Lenalee et remarqua que la jeune fille le toisait du regard en attendant une réponse de sa part.

-Euh...moi non plus.

-Tu as hésité. releva la chinoise qui ne dissimulait pas sa colère.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est tout simplement que tu m'as prise un peu au dépourvu là...on a l'impression que tu crois que je m'intéresse à elle. Or, c'est faux !

Lenalee regarda le visage de son ami et constata qu'il était on ne peut plus sincère.

Elle laissa échapper un petit "ouf" et un petit sourire soulagé s'afficha sur ses traits.

Il venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Ils avaient profités de leurs heures de libres pour aller voir leur ami et Lenalee avait insultée Natacha en parlant à Kanda, persouadée qu'il 'entendait.

"Je suis sûre que tu m'entends, Kanda ! Tu verrai cette fille ! Elle ne manque pas de culot ! Je la déteste !" disait-elle tandit que le rouquin lui disait "Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que Yû t'entende...". En guise de "réponse", l'adolescente s'énervait contre lui en lui disant qu'elle avait toujours entendue dire qu'il fallait parler aux personnes qui étaient dans le coma et patati et patata et en gros, qu'elle avait raison et lui tord. Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, après cette dure journée, ils avaient décidés de se rendre tout deux chez Lavi. Son grand père était absent pendant une semaine et ils pensaient passer une soirée télé. Lavi avait beau appeler Allen, il tombait toujours sur son répondeur.

-Peut-être qu'il est avec cette _**Natacha**_ ! suggéra Lenalee.

Lavi soupira, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait penser.

Ils s'assirent tous deux dans le canap\'e9s et allum\'e8rent l'\'e9cran plasma. Ils tombèrent sur la chaîne des infos.

"Il y a vingt ans, un homme du nom de Tyki Mikk avait disparu et l'on vient seulement de retrouver ses restes. La famille, encore bouleversée par cette nouvelle..." Lenalee zappa, in intéressée par les infos et par un macchabé enfin retrouvé.

-T'imagines ? Tu meurs et on retrouve ton corps...VINGT ans après ! C'est...gore... Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils on retrouvés… Ils parlaient de restes… commenta Lavi avec une petite mine dégoûtée.

-Mouais, je présume.

Lavi était mal à l'aise. Il voulait faire sa déclaration mais trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. En même temps, il était clair que faire sa déclaration devant des infos qui parlaient de restes retrouvés, ce n'était pas du tout romantique. Loin de là !

-Tu sais...commença-t-il. Je...

-Lavi, il faut qu'on parle.

Le rouquin lança un regard étonné à la chinoise. Le teint de cette dernière semblait rivaliser avec celui d'une tomate.

D'une tomate bien mûre.

Il se tourna complètement face à elle et attendit qu'elle commence. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas comment formuler ses mots.

-Eh bien...en fait, ça fait depuis longtemps que je compte t'en parler mais...je t'aime, Lavi...

Le garçon fit de grands yeux, surpris d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de Lenalee. Il ouvrit la bouche, près à lui répondre mais elle le devança :

-Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment pour ça mais je tenais à ce que tu le sache. Même si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, ça me fais plaisir d'avoir pu te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Et j'aimerai qu'on continu à se parler car je ne supporterai pas que tu...

Lavi ne lui laissa pas continuer et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, l'arrêtant dans sa tirade. Cette dernière fut si surprise qu'il lui fallu une bonne minute pour se rendre véritablement compte qu'il l'embrassait. Le rouquin se sépara de quelque millimètre d'elle, le visage aussi rouge que Lenalee puis murmura :

-C'est injuste...C'était à moi de dire ça…

Lenalee sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je t'aime...souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Moi aussi...

oOo

Allen était dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait un point inexistant du plafond quand les deux esprits arrivèrent, essoufflés. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il semblait exténué amusa l'anglais qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment on pouvait se mettre dans un état pareil une fois mort. Il verrai bien lorsqu'il le sera après tout... Mais, il remarqua surtout l'état de Tyki. Evidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un esprit devenir aussi transparent. Puis, il avait vu les informations... Alors, il savait que le portugais ne resterai pas encore longtemps. Une heure tout au plus.

-Félicitation, Tyki. dit-il avec un petit sourire. J'espère pour toi que tout va bien se passer...

-Merci gamin ! sourit l'homme.

Kanda les regarda sans comprendre.

-Des personnes on retrouvés le…corps de Tyki alors, maintenant, il ne va pas tarder à partir...l'informa Allen en hésitant entre les mots « corps », « cadavre » et « restes ».

Les doutes du japonais s'étaient alors réalisés.

-Partir où ?

-ça, je ne le sais pas moi-même. répondit Tyki en riant.

Le « corps » de Tyki devint de plus en plus transparent.

-Dis, Allen...pour la personne que tu aimes, tu devrai lui dire...tu ne seras pas déçu par mon conseil ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis, il se tourna vers Kanda et lui dit :

-Fais gaffe à toi, c'est risqué d'être seul. Et essayes de lui parler, si tu vois ce que je veux-dire...ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Bon...je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de vous faire mes adieux...dommage, j'aurai bien fumé une dernière clope ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Il fit un geste de la main, geste que lui rendirent les adolescents puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus là. Allen laissa échapper quelques larmes mais il était heureux pour le portugais. Il était resté seul durant vingt ans... Il avait bien mérié le repos éternel...Même s'il se doutait que ça ne s'arrêterai pas là. Après toit, même un sale gros esprit pervers sexuel comme Tyki méritait ça…non ?

DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD

-Dis Allen, ça te dis qu'on voit Yû demain ?

Allen acquiesça. Maintenant que c'était les vacances ils auraient plus le temps d'aller voir le japonais. Bien entendu, Allen avait toujours le brun à ses côtés mais jamais encore il n'était allé le voir à l'hôpital. Depuis deux mois maintenant, ils se parlaient un peu plus. Chacun de leur côté faisait des efforts pour ne plus se disputer. A présent, ils étaient capables de tenir convenablement une conversation. Une grande nouveauté pour les deux garçons. Quand à Kanda, il n'avait plus revu les trois mauvais esprits qui l'avaient attaqué lui et Tyki deux mois auparavant.

Pour ce qui est du niveau sentimentale, aucun des deux ne semblaient enclin à faire le premier pas. Leurs sentiments étaient pourtant réciproques mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Au contraire ! Ils étaient certains du contraire. Ils se parlaient comme de bons amis alors que chacun souffrait de leur côté.

Allen se leva, alla ouvrir le frigo et sorti une bouteille d'Ice Tea. Il rempli trois vers puis rejoignit ses amis en leur donnant chacun leur boisson. Allen observait discrètement le petit couple puis, se leva en disant :

-Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un cd, un dvd, un jeu de société ou un jeu vidéo dans ma chambre ! Vous préférez quoi ?

-Prend Call of Duty ! On se fait une manche zombie ? s'écria la chinoise.

-Ouais ! approuva le rouquin à fond lui aussi.

Allen soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop ce jeu. Puis, s'il s'était levé, c'était surtout une excuse pour laisser les deux tourtereaux en tête à tête quelques instants mais apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas remarqués.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'ils n'on pas comprit ! ricana Kanda.

Allen eut un petit sourire en coin. Seul Kanda avait remarqué son coup finalement.

Il poussa un nouveau soupire puis chercha le jeu dans sa chambre.

-Merde...jura-t-il. J'le trouve pas ! Il est où ce jeu de mes deux !

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux surpris qu'Allen s'énerve pour un malheureux jeu puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Ah ! Le voilà ! hurla presque l'adolescent en brandissant fièrement le jeu en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'une victuaille.

Kanda ne tint pas et s'écroula de rire en se tenant les côtes. Décidemment, Allen le surprendrait toujours. Il se redressa et sécha ses larmes.

-Quoi ? demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Allen ressemblait à un enfant de quatre ans qui tirait la tronche. Bien entendu, l'effet accentua son hilarité.

-J'en peux plus ! se plaingnit-il.

-Ouah ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! commenta le blandin.

-Hey, Allen ! T'as fini de parler tout seul ? demanda Lavi en ouvrant la porte.

La tête que tira Allen puis sa manière de s'excuser et de s'emmêler dans ce qu'il disait fit rire de plus en plus le japonais. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rit de cette manière. Peut-être que c'était les nerfs qui lâchaient... Bon ! C'était vrai. Il n'avait plus de corps ! Enfin si ! Mais... Il se demandait quand même pourquoi un esprit avait besoin de respirer, de dormir et pouvait tout aussi bien pleurer que rire. C'était quelque chose d'inconcevable pour le kendoka. Et n'importe penserait comme lui dans une situation identique.

-Bon, tu viens ? demanda Lavi, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Allen hocha affirmativement la tête et sorti de sa chambre. Il se tourna furtivement et fit une tête en colère à l'intention de Kanda. Ce dernier plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tentant de cacher le sourire béat qu'il affichait tant il riait. Allen refit la tête. Ces derniers temps, ça arrivait souvent à Kanda et Allen de délirer ensembles. Ils descendirent et s'installèrent sur le canapé. La porte d'entrée claqua puis tous virent Cross entré.

-Salut les jeunes !

-Bonjour ! crièrent les trois adolescents surexcités en chœur.

-Je vous ai pris des pizzas. Ça vous va ?

-Sérieux ? s'exclama Allen. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais...

-Oui, mais c'est la première fois que tu invites des amis chez toi... Il faut faire bonne figure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Au fait, miss Lenalee, vous êtes de plus en plus splendide ! répondit Marian en adressant un clin d'œil séducteur à l'adolescente.

Lavi s'apprêtait à réagir quand il vit sa petite amie s'écrouler de rire. Allen ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette soirée n'allait être composée que de rire et de bonne humeur. Ils installèrent le jeu, Cross parti travailler à l'étage dans son bureau et les adolescents commencèrent leur partie. Au bout de la troisième, Allen en avait marre. Il se leva et alla préparer les pizzas. Kanda le suivi.

-C'est marrant. J'ai toujours détesté ce jeu mais rien que de vous voir tous y jouer ensembles, ça me donne envie de jouer...commenta-t-il, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

Allen posa ses mains sur le lavabo et son regard se perdit au travers de la fenêtre en de la cuisine.

-ça fait plus de deux mois maintenant... Quand est-ce que tu vas sortir de ton coma...?

Il ne regardait pas Kanda. Il craignait trop de défaillir face au japonais. Le brun ressentit la détresse d'Allen et approcha la main vers le garçon mais se ressaisit. De toutes manières, il n'arrivera pas à le toucher.

-Je sais pas...soupira-t-il.

Allen se tourna vers lui et lui adressa encore une fois ce sourire. Ce sourire faux et triste. Puis, il mit en route le four et sorti une bouteille de coca du frigo. Il alla rejoindre ses amis qui avait mit le jeu en « pause » et semblait attendre le blandin. Allen s'assit et remarqua les deux regards graves posés sur lui.

-Quoi...? demanda-t-il pas vraiment sûr de vouloir une réponse.

Un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce avant que quiconque ne commence à parler.

-Allen...commença Lenalee...Lavi et moi, on hésite à t'en parler...depuis deux mois...

Allen posa un regard d'incompréhention sur ses amis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire.

-Eh bien...continua Lavi...on se disait qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu le saches...On a vraiment hésités, tu sais ! On savait pas si on devaient te le dire ou pas... Puis, si Kanda venait à ne jamais se réveiller...

Allen les regarda, de plus en pus perdus. Il avait envie de leur dire « Allez-y ! Pourquoi vous le dite pas maintenant ce que vous crevez de dire ! » mais se ravisa. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire... De son côté, le japonais restait muet comme une tombe. Il avait peur de ce que s'apprêtait de dire Lenalee et Lavi mais préférait se taire au cas où il se trompait. Malheureusement, la phrase que prononça Lavi le laissa sans voix :

-Yû était amoureux de toi.

**Suite au chapitre Sept ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^**

**Gros bisous !**

**Bonne journée, bonne soirée ou encore bonne nuit !**

**Misaki Hoshi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci aux Story Alert et Favorite Story**

**Réponses aux reviews (il y a aussi bien les réponses pour « Esprit », « Drôle de boisson » et « Esharpe » étant donné que les deux autres sont des Complète…):**

**A Etsuko.29 :**** Il reste deux chapitres. Celui-ci est l'avant dernier ^^ Pour « Echarpe », je ne sais pas s'il y a des roux en Russie… Vu que j'y vais bientôt, je verrai ça x)**

**A Watergodess :**** (écharpe) J'y pense à faire une petite suite…mais j'ai déjà pleins d'autre idée de fic dont une que j'ai déjà commencée à écrire (pour l'instant huit chapitres) donc je verrai après si je reprends l'histoire de « Echarpe » ^^**

**A Risaa :**** (écharpe) Je suis du même avis que toi, s'il retrouvait quelqu'un, ça serai super !**

**A Ayahne :**** Merci !**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** Tu veux voir ce qu'il va faire ? Tu vas voir juste dans le début de ce chapitre. Ce chap est celui que je préfère ! 3 et pour « Echarpe », comme ce que je disais à Watergodess, j'hésite encore vu qu'il y a déjà D. Gray-Saw… En fait je me disais que je pourrai peut-être reprendre « Echarpe » et faire en sorte que Sacha se retrouve à la congrégation et qu'elle soit symbiotique (et que son cœur serai l'innocence…). Je verrai x)**

**Sinon, c'est bizarre, je ne pensais vraiment pas que « Drôle de Boisson » plairai Oo**

**Titre :**** Esprit**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino. Les seuls personnages qui sont de moi sont "Aya", les parents de Kanda, les parents de Lenalee et Natacha.**

**Résumé :**** Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Couple(s) : ****Lenavi et Yullen**

**Note :**** Ce chapitre est celui que je préfère. J'ai adorée l'écrire !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Sept.

-Yû était amoureux de toi.

Allen et Kanda se figèrent. Le japonais n'en revenait pas que le rouquin avait osé dire ce qu'il lui avait confié. Il se sentait profondément trahit. Il trembla légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa vision commençait à se brouillée tandis que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il se refusa de regarder trop Allen, honteux de la révélation que venait de faire Lavi. Allen n'avait pas bougé. En fait, il pensait avoir mal entendu. Il fronça les sourcils, certain à cet instant que c'était son ouïe qui lui jouait des tours.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il à Lavi.

Le rouquin se passa la main sur la nuque, signe qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

-Euh...laisses tomber.

-Non, mais dit ! demanda Allen.

Pour Kanda, s'en fut trop. Il parti le plus discrètement possible dans l'espoir qu'Allen ne remarque pas trop tôt son absence.

-Allen ! Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas entendu ! se plaignit Lenalee. Kanda était amoureux de toi ! Il t'aimait ! Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans ces phrases ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Lavi essayait de calmer la jeune fille, en vain. Elle était vraiment énervée et le rouquin se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Kanda...était...amoureux...de moi...?

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le blandin qui comprenait petit à petit ce que voulait dire ses amis. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Pourtant, quand il tourna la tête et qu'il vit que le japonais avait disparu, il devait bien admettre que c'était étrange que l'esprit soit parti juste après cette révélation... En guise de réponse, Lavi et Lenalee hochèrent la tête. Allen se mit à rougir violemment, ce qui étonna ses deux amis.

-Allen…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna Lavi, surprit.

-Euh…vous me faite marcher là...hein ? demanda Allen, rougissant de plus belle.

Lenalee éclata de rire.

-Dis-moi, Allen... Tu ne serai pas...amoureux de lui...? demanda-t-elle un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

L'anglais ne répondit pas, trop occupé à contrôler ses rougeurs. Malheureusement pour le blandin, le teint de son visage empirait à mesure qu'il tentait de se calmer. Lavi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et rejoignit sa petite amie dans son fou rire. Allen ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait jamais é aussi gêné. Comment se faisait-il que ses amis le perçaient aussi facilement à jour ?

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi, sérieux... grogna-t-il.

Lavi se calma et le regarda dans les yeux. Allen fuyait les iris vertes de son ami.

-Ecoutes Allen ! Tous ce que j'espère c'est que tu le lui dira aussi ! s'écria Lavi. Tu aurais vu dans quel état il était quand il me l'a dit...ajouta-t-il, la mine assombrit.

-Moi qui étais persuadé que tu étais amoureux de cette Natacha…

-N'importe quoi ! hurla le blandin énervé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva le sourire et les trois adolescents se remirent à rire. Puis, la soirée passa très vite. Ils jouèrent encore aux jeux vidéo et, au bout d'une petite heure, Lenalee s'était endormie sur le canapé, bientôt imitée par son petit ami, trop fatigué pour aller se coucher convenablement. Allen les regarda, un peu envieux. Il ne savait pas si ils avaient dit la vérité à propos de Kanda mais, si c'était le cas, alors le blandin était heureux comme jamais. Il se demanda où pouvait être bien allé le japonais. Il monta dans sa chambre, persuadé qu'il devrait le chercher. Pourtant, il était là. Assis par terre, les jambes repliées sur lui et le visage posé sur les genoux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun détourna le visage, trop gênés. Allen prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers le brun. Le blandin pensa qu'après tout il n'avait pas eu besoin de se déclarer. Il s'accroupit et appela doucement Kanda, attendant qu'il daigne relever la tête.

-Kanda...

Il avait beau appeler, le japonais resta aussi immobile qu'une statue. Le blandin poussa un léger soupire et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il ne put s'y résoudre en entendant le faible "attends" du japonais. Il plongea ses iris argentés dans celles bleu nuit du kendoka. Contre toute attente, il vit le japonais rougir d'un seul coup. Allen était ravit de voir un tel spectacle s'offrir à lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir le japonais avec de telles rougeurs.

-Tu me détestes maintenant, hein...?

L'anglais fut surpris par la question. Pourquoi détesterait-il le japonais ? Parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il l'aimait ? Mais c'était le contraire ! Il était heureux !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Le silence qui les entourait ne les rassurait pas.

-Kanda, je...

Mais Allen s'arrêta. Jamais il n'avait été timide. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à dire ces malheureux trois mots.

A la place, il se rapprocha du japonais et posa ses lèvres là où aurait dû être celles du brun. Le brun, qui n'était pas physiquement dans la chambre d'Allen, ressentit de légers picotements sur le bout des lèvres. Allen ressentait la même chose. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas vraiment mais presque. L'anglais se décala et murmura un "je t'aime" à peine audible. Mais Kanda l'avait bien entendu et croyait rêver.

-Moi aussi...répondit-il.

Allen essaya de toucher du bout des doigts la joue du japonais mais, rien. Juste comme avant. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait sembler, alors qu'avant ils n'arrivaient pas du tout à se toucher, à présent, ils y arrivaient presque. Allen sentit ses joues s'humidifier et mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte qu'il pleurait.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs...Kanda...sanglota-t-il.

Le japonais ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le fait que son coma s'éternisait l'inquiétait. Il n'était plus sûr de survivre. Alors, il se contenta de regarder Allen avec une pointe de désolation dans le fond de son regard. Les pleurs de l'anglais empirèrent puis, au bout d'une petite heure, il finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

Le japonais resta seul éveillé dans la chambre d'Allen. Il était vraiment heureux. Allen l'aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il tenta de toucher une nouvelle fois l'adolescent endormi. Il fut surprit de presque sentir les cheveux de l'adolescent sous sa main.

Kanda se sentait bizarre. Vraiment étrange. Il passa son temps à regarder Allen. S'il avait fait un peu attention à regarder ne serai-ce que ses mains, il aurait vu que quelque chose clochait. Il était transparent. Aussi transparent que l'était Tyki avant de disparaître. Kanda disparaissait peu à peu et bientôt, Allen fut seul dans sa chambre, endormi au sol, inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer.

oOo

-Hey, Allen ! Debout !

Allen sentait qu'on l'avait prit par les épaules et qu'on le secouait doucement. Mais, il ne voulait pas quitter son rêve. Son si beau songe où Kanda était sorti de l'hôpital et où ils étaient ensembles main dans la main.

-Allez ! Allen ! Fais pas ton paresseux et lèves-toi ! N'oublis pas qu'on va voir Yû ! hurla une nouvelle fois la voix.

A l'entente du prénom du japonais, Allen se leva d'un bond, faisant rire le rouquin qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu dormais par terre ? demanda la Lenalee qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

L'anglais balaya la pièce du regard et fut surpris de ne voir nulle part le japonais. Il regarda une nouvelle fois de tous côtés mais il n'était nulle part. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait étrangement mal. Il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé la veille et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Kanda serait parti.

"Il n'est pas parti..."songea-t-il en s'imaginant bien pire.

-Oh ! Allen ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ressaisis-toi ! s'exclama le rouquin.

-Les parents de Kanda vous on appelés ? paniqua la plus jeune.

Le couple fut surprit par la question du plus jeune.

-Euh...non...Allen, tu as dû faire un cauchemar... Calmes-toi.

L'anglais tenta de suivre le conseil de son ami et tenta de se détendre en vain. Il n'y parvenait pas. Il était tendu et était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il inspira profondément et fit tous pour paraître détendu.

Ils descendirent manger. Lenalee et lavi parlaient joyeusement et s'embrassaient de temps en temps. Allen les regardaient, le regard vide. Il s'était passé quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. En fait, il avait son idée sur ce qu'il lui arrivait mais ne voulait pas y croire. Et si, comme Tyki, Kanda avait disparu...? Et s'il était à présent...parti ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait ses adieux ? Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il refusait pleurer. Pas avant d'en avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il s'imaginait.

-Bonjour les gosses !

Lenalee et Lavi saluèrent le tuteur d'Allen alors que le blandin émit un faible « salut ».

-On n'a pas étés trop bruyants ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

-Non ! ça va ria l'homme. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Allen...constata-t-il en voyant son fils adoptif regarder la table d'un regard absent.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas très bien réveillé...souffla Lavi à Cross sur le ton de la confidance.

-Tu as raison...répondit l'homme de la même manière en rentrant dans le jeu de l'adolescent.

Seule Lenalee semblait avoir comprit ce que pensait Allen. Elle lui prit les mains et, lorsque l'anglais rencontra les yeux de son amie, cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va bien...murmura-t-elle, ne voulant pas être entendue par les deux roux.

Allen haussa les épaules et baissa la tête. Non. Lui, il était sûr que quelque chose de mal était arrivé au japonais. Un long frisson parcouru son échine et il grimaça.

-L'un d'entre vous veut un café ? demanda Cross, heureux d'avoir des invités.

-Moiiiii ! cria Lavi surexcité.

L'homme rigola une nouvelle fois puis donna une tasse fumante au jeune rouquin. Lavi fit un grand sourire à l'homme, attrapa la boisson et en fit couler quelques gouttes entres ses lèvres. Puis, il reposa la tasse brûlante sur la table en jurant et en demandant de l'eau sous les regards hilare de ses trois spectateurs.

Voyant que personne ne semblait enclin à lui offrir une verre d'eau froide, il se leva en vitesse, fit tomber sa chaise et se précipita sur le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche. Lenalee et Cross se mirent à rire. Le spectacle était vraiment drôle. Mais, Allen n'y fit pas attention, trop perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils se préparèrent puis sortirent.

Ils couraient vers la station de bus et Lavi jura en regardant la liste des horaires affichée sur le mur.

-'tain ! On l'a raté !

-Il passe dans combien de temps le prochain ? demanda Allen.

-Euh...trente minutes ! annonça Lenalee en regardant la pancarte.

-AUTANT QUE CA ? s'exclama Lavi.

-Ouais...

Allen stressait. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et, machinalement, sorti son paquet de cigarette. Ce geste était devenu une habitude lorsqu'il était dans un gros état de stress et, de ce fait, n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ses amis qui étaient en face de lui. Il sorti une cigarette et la mit au coin de ses lèvres puis, chercha un briquet dans les poches de son manteau. Evidemment, ni Lenalee ni Lavi ne l'avaient déjà vu fumer.

-Tu fumes ? s'écria Lenalee, comme si c'était le dernier gros scoop de la semaine, ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu pour elle alors que le blandin allumait sa cigarette.

Allen regarda son briquet dans sa main puis loucha sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il mesura la bêtise de son geste. Il chercha vaguement un mensonge valable dans sa tête mais y renonça. Autant dire la vérité…

-Euh oui...depuis longtemps...

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? demanda la chinoise choquée par la nouvelle.

-J'osais pas...

Lavi ne disait rien. Au contraire, il avait un petit sourire enfantin au coin de ses lèvres et il s'approcha de son ami. Puis, en lui filant un coup de coude, il lança :

-Tu m'en passes une ?

Allen lui fit les yeux ronds, surprit de la demande de son ami. Il sorti à nouveau son paquet de malboro et le présenta à l'adolescent qui en prit une et qui l'alluma avant que sa petite amie ne lui vole sa cigarette pour l'acraser au sol dans la neige. Lenalee assista, impuisante à la scène où elle voyait son meilleur ami et son petit ami fumer.

-Mais...ça vous apporte quoi de faire ça ? Sérieusement ! Arrêtez !

-J'arrêterai quand je serai mort...maugréa Allen en se disant que Lenalee pourrait bien travailler dans le milieu de la prévention du tabac.

Lavi manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouffée tant il rigolait. La remarque d'Allen l'avait scié sur place.

-Mais, ce n'est pas drôle ! se plaignit la jeune fille.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent un instant puis se mirent à l'ignorer. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à les dissuader, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder.

-Mon cœur, ne m'en veut pas ! susurra Lavi.

-Dégages. Je déteste l'odeur de la clope !

Allen enchaîna une nouvelle cigarette. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Lavi avait rit à sa remarque. Il était tout à fait sérieux. La demi heure passa plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendaient et ils montèrent dans le bus.

Lenalee et Lavi s'assirent côte à côte et Allen en face d'eux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le blandin détourna le regard pour regarder le paysages défilé à travers la vitre, lassé des baisers volés de Lavi et des « Dégages, tu pues » fort romantique et élégant de Lenalee. Les minutes passaient trop lentement à son goût. Comme pour le préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'on lui dira une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'y aller tant il appréhendait ce qu'il y verrait...ou entendrait...

Ils arrivèrent et ils descendirent du car. L'hôpital était toujours aussi blanc et aussi sale que dans les souvenirs d'Allen. Il déglutit difficilement et ils avancèrent vers le bâtiment.

Du coin de l'œil, Allen remarqua trois esprits. Une brunette avec deux garçons qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, l'un blond et l'autre brun. Ils avaient l'air très énervés. L'anglais fronça légèrement les sourcils et sursauta lorsque le blond lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Allen ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mort lui faisait un tel signe et entendit la brunette dire :

-Ont étaient pourtant si près du but...Il nous aura bien emmerdé celui-là !

Allen ne saurait en expliquer la raison mais il se sentait étrangement visé dans les propos de la jeune gothique.

Il regarda à nouveau devant lui et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui lui fit l'effet d'une gigantesque morgue. Il réprima un frisson et entra. Comme il s'en doutait, c'était rempli d'esprits. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas les regarder et pour se concentrer sur les vivants mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil où était assise une jeune femme blonde. Sur sa blouse était écrit son nom "Emilia Galmard". Elle releva le visage et salua les adolescents.

-Bonjour, nous venons voir notre ami : Yû Kanda ! s'exclama Lavi un sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard de la jeune infirmière s'assombrit un peu.

-Vous avez bien dit…«Yû Kanda » ? demanda-t-elle.

En voyant l'air de la blonde, Allen frémit.

-Oui. répondit Lavi.

Emilia afficha une légère grimace gênée puis souffla :

-Veuillez attendre quelques instants je vous pris.

Elle se leva sous les yeux incompris de Lenalee et Lavi. Elle se dirigea vers des médecins et leurs parla. Elle montra d'un signe de tête et un des médecins, un homme à la forte carrure, avec une moustache et avec des traits de visage très durs secoua la tête d'un air désolé et peiné.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...? demanda Lavi, inquiet.

Les autres médecins regardèrent les trois adolescents, curieux, avant de prendre congé.

La jeune femme revint une minute plus tard et se replaça face aux adolescents. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser leurs regards.

-Je vous conseille de vous assoir sur le banc d'en face. Mademoiselle Miranda Lotto, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de votre ami va bientôt arriver.

-Qui s'occupait...? demanda Lenalee d'une petite voix.

Emilia se rassit et les ignora.

Lavi, Lenalee et Allen s'assirent, tremblant.

-Qui s'occupait...murmura la chinoise pour elle-même en serrant la main de son petit ami.

"Il est mort...Je le savais..." pensa Allen en serrant les dents, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**

**Gros bisous à vous tous !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

**Reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A Misschoco :**** Tu es très perspicace ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

**A Etsuko.29 :**** J'ai adoooorée écrire cette scène (la déclaration), c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment super mimi :3**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** Plus j'y pense et « Echarpe » a de l'avenir, en effet. Dans « drôle de boisson », ce que j'ai préféré écrire….c'est quand Chao Jî saute sur Link MDR et pour ce qui est d'« Esprit »… Eh bien, tu vas bientôt savoir la fin !**

**A Ayahne :**** Oui, je sais, je suis très sadique ^^**

**Titre :**** Esprit**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino. Les seuls personnages qui sont de moi sont "Aya", les parents de Kanda, les parents de Lenalee et Natacha.**

**Résumé :**** Allen a toujours vu des esprits depuis tout petit. Mais, lorsqu'un de ses amis a un grave accident, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Couple(s) : ****Lenavi et Yullen**

**Note :**** Ce chapitre sera le dernier de "Esprit". Voilà. L'histoire se termine un peu plus bas. J'espère que jusqu'ici vous avez appréciés !**

**Pour ce chapitre...attention attention... ****RATING M /!\**** Je vous ai donc prévenu, ne vous plaignez pas par la suite ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Huit.

-Hey Miranda !

La jeune femme sursauta et fit tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Tous s'étala au sol dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, elle paniqua et vérifia si rien n'était cassé. Rien. Elle soupira de soulagement et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelée. Un chinois blond s'avança vers elle. Elle frémît en reconnaissant un de ses supérieurs.

-Pardon pardon Monsieur Chan !

-Euh... Ce n'est pas grave...rassura Bak. Mademoiselle Miranda, des amis de votre patient vous attendent à l'accueil.

-Mais...pourquoi dois-je les voir ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Eh bien pour leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-Ah ! Oui ! Evidemment ! D'accord ! J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle se releva, se prit les pieds dans une couverture qu'elle avait fait tomber et qu'elle avait oubliée de ramasser et s'étala de tout son long au sol. Bak claqua sa main contre son visage, exaspéré par la maladroite jeune femme et parti les mains dans les poches en soupirant. Miranda s'excusa encore sans raison, se releva et partie d'un pas rapide vers le lieu où elle trouverait les jeunes gens.

"Il est mort...je le savais..." pensa Allen. A cet instant précis, ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde c'était partir en courant pour pleurer seul dans son coin. Lenalee et Lavi reconnurent l'infirmière brune qui arrivait. Elle se tordait frénétiquement les mains. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Bonjour. dit-elle en arrivant en face d'eux.

Les adolescents se relevèrent en silence et émirent ensembles une faible salutation. Ils plaquèrent leurs regards désespérés sur le visage gêné de Miranda et, remarquer tout ces yeux braqués sur elle la stressa encore plus.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en premier. La mauvaise nouvelle ? Ou la bonne ? Faire un discourt long pour leurs expliquer tout ou bien un discourt court, clair et nette ?

-Eh bien...nous avons perdus votre ami cette nuit. commença-t-elle.

Immédiatement, elle vit la mine déconfite des adolescents et se claqua mentalement. Elle aurait dû commencer par la bonne nouvelle ! « Je suis vraiment nulle ! » pensait-elle.

-Mais ! s'écria-t-elle. En effet, durant quelques minutes, votre ami a été déclaré officiellement mort. Cependant…

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Elle jouait à quoi cette infirmière ? Ce n'était pas un jeu télévisé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! On parlait d'une vie ! Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'allait pas droit au but.

-Il est en vie. On a eu beaucoup de mal à le ramener mais nous avons réussit. Par la suite, il s'est réveillé. Ses parents sont dans sa chambre au moment même où je vous parle. Voilà la raison pour laquelle vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Yû Kanda est très fatigué et pas totalement rétablit. La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, ce sera en dehors de cet hôpital.

A peine eut-elle finit de parler que Lenalee et Lavi crièrent de joie. Puis, ils se tournèrent vers Allen qui pleurait tant il était soulagé. Le jeune couple prirent l'anglais dans leurs bras et le serrèrent contre eux. Ils étaient tous heureux par la nouvelle.

-Vous êtes sûre que l'on ne peut pas le voir ? demanda Allen d'une petite voix.

-Oui...Désolée...C'est un ordre du médecin en chef, le Dr. Luberrier. Il a bien certifié que votre ami ne devait voir personne pour le moment à part ses parents.

-Et à votre avis, dans combien de temps pourra-t-on le voir ? demanda Lavi.

-Dans deux semaines je pense...

Le petit groupe d'amis sourirent et, bientôt, Allen n'était plus seul à pleurer. Ses deux amis craquaient complètement. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Même Miranda, touchées par les pleurs de ces adolescents laissait ses larmes couler. Ces derniers mois avaient été très dur sur le plan émotionnel et ils avaient grand besoin de décompresser. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus. Allen remarqua les trois esprits qui n'avaient pas changés de place et il leurs offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui agaça aussi bien les jumeaux que la brune. Ils serraient les dents pour tenter de refouler l'envie de meurtre qui était né dès l'instant qu'ils avaient vu ce sourire béat sur les lèvres du blandin.

-ça vous dit de venir fêter ça chez moi ? Mon grand père n'est pas là ! s'exclama Lavi en passant ses bras sur les épaules de sa petite amie et de son meilleur ami.

-T'as des bières ? demanda Lenalee, heureuse comme jamais.

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

-Oui ! Des despes, j'espère que ça vous convient !

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tous chez Lavi et firent la fête toutes la journée en enchaînant une nuit blanche. Ils buvaient beaucoup. Ils en étaient conscients. En à peine quelques heures, la réserve d'alcool était presque à sec. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire. C'était un jour joyeux. C'était tout ce qu'ils espéraient depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils mettaient la musique et Lenalee craignait que la police arrive pour « tapage nocturne ». Mais personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. Alors, ils augmentaient le volume de la musique. Puis, vers quatre heures du matin, ils s'endormirent bras dessus, bras dessous à même le sol.

Les deux semaines suivantes passa trop lentement à leur goût. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler à Kanda, ne serai-ce que par téléphone mais les parents du japonais donnaient régulièrement de ses nouvelles. C'est alors qu'un jour, pile quinze jours après le réveil de Kanda, Lenalee reçut un sms du japonais lui-même qui leur disait qu'il pouvait à nouveau sortir. La jeune chinoise informa sur le champ ses deux autres amis et prévit une sortie en ville, en affirmant qu'ils iraient tous chercher Kanda afin d'éviter qu'un incident similaire à ce qui lui était arrivé ne se produise. Les parents du brun avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que leur fils ressorte mais Yû assurait qu'il allait finir par devenir fou s'il restait tout le temps enfermé chez lui. De plus, ce qu'il ne disait pas à ses parents, c'est qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir Allen et que voir le visage angélique d'Aya commençait quelque peu à l'énerver. Il sorti de chez lui et attendit sur le pied de la porte ses amis. C'est là qu'il vit Road, Jasdero et David en face de lui. Sur le coup, il restait tétanisé, près à s'enfuir mais se reprit bien vite, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient le blesser. Alors que lui, il le pouvait. Il leur sourit et s'amusa de voir les trois esprits énervés partir bredouille (j'adore ce mot !).

Alors comme ça il pouvait à présent voir les esprits lui aussi...? Au moins, il serait encore plus proche d'Allen. Il perdit son sourire... Et si Allen faisait comme si ne rien s'était passé entre eux ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait réagir lorsqu'il le verrai. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement vus, c'était au lycée et à l'époque, il faisait comme si il le détestait. Du coup, il se prenait la tête. Comment devait-il faire ? Comment devait-il se montrer à l'égard du blandin ? Une voix enjouée le coupa dans ses réflexions :

-YÛ-CHAN ! gueula Lavi.

A peine Kanda fut debout que le rouquin lui sauta dessus, manquant de faire tomber son ami dans sa course.

-Lavi ! Tu m'étouffes ! se plaignit le kendoka.

-M'en fou ! Tu m'as manqué ! On a eu tous très peur pour toi !

-Je sais...souffla-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne sais pas ! T'était pas là ! protesta Lenalee en ne se retenant pas de pleurer.

Le japonais décida de ne pas les contredire. Ils ne le croiraient pas et il se doutait qu'Allen voulait garder le secret de tout ce qui s'était passé. Kanda entendit Lavi qui pleurait aussi. Soudain, il le vit enfin. Allen était un peu en retrais et regardait la scène en se mordant la lèvre, une cigarette à la main dont il semblait avoir oublié l'existence. Kanda songea qu'il allait faire en sorte que l'anglais arrête de fumer, il ne trouvait vraiment pas que ça lui allait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le japonais rougit. Lavi lâcha son ami et se recula, rigolant un peu en voyant comment Kanda regardait Allen. Puis, sans prévenir, le blandin s'avança à grand pas vers le japonais. A un mètre environs du brun, il hésita un instant puis, mit de côté sa fierté et prit le japonais dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui et enfouis sa tête blanche dans le torse du japonais. Ce dernier ne savait plus trop où se mettre et enroula timidement ses bras autour de la taille d'Allen tandis que le blandin commençait à pleurer en silence, seuls ses petits tremblements démontraient qu'il était en larmes. Lenalee et Lavi regardèrent la scène qui s'offrait à eux d'un regard attendrit. Au bout de quelques temps, le temps qu'il fallait à Allen pour sécher ses larmes autrement dit, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, bien qu'à contre cœur. Ils allèrent tous en ville et s'amusèrent comme ils le pouvaient, heureux d'être enfin réunit. Ils allèrent manger dans un fast food à midi et retournèrent faire un petit tour en ville. Lavi et Lenalee remarquaient bien que les deux autres garçons étaient gênés. Et il ne fallait pas posséder des dons de voyance pour s'en rendre compte ! Allen marchait derrière eux avec Kanda sauf qu'entre eux...il devait bien y avoir trois mètres qui les séparaient !

-Bon. C'est ici que nos chemins se croisent. déclara Lavi au bout d'un certain temps. Les deux autres jeunes hommes regardaient le couple sans comprendre. Lenalee prit la main de son amoureux et déclara « On vous laisse ensembles ! » avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup en entraînant le rouquin avec elle.

Allen et Kanda restèrent quelques instants sans bouger. En se rendant soudain compte qu'ils étaient seuls, Allen rougit légèrement. Il regarda son portable et dit d'une petite voix :

-Il est treize heure...Tu dois être chez toi à quelle heure...?

-Euh...ils ont dit que je pouvais dormir chez un ami si j'en avais envie...Je pensais dormir chez Lavi mais du coup…

-Tu veux dormir chez moi ? demanda l'anglais mine de rien.

-ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non...

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Si leurs deux amis avaient été encore présents, ils se seraient moqués d'eux en disant qu'ils étaient vraiment coincés. Et le pire c'est qu'ils avaient raison. Allen avait vraiment honte. Lui, pourtant si rebelle et casse coup virait à l'opposé.

-Eh bien, on va chez moi alors ? demanda-t-il après avoir décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Le brun afficha un petit sourire timide et acquiesça. Allen n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Peut-être parler... Il lui semblait obligé qu'ils face le clair sur ce qu'ils s'étaient dit deux semaines plus tôt. Et peut-être mettre les choses en pratique... A cette pensée, l'anglais se gifla mentalement d'être aussi obsédé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette ses hormones de côtés. Ils se rendirent à pieds chez le jeune homme. Kanda voulait éviter le bus, stressé qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils devaient traverser une route où il y avait pas mal de circulation. Immédiatement Kanda paniqua et trembla sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il tenta de cacher sa peur, en vain. Allen se mordilla la lèvre et prit la main du japonais dans la sienne. A ce contact, le brun tourna subitement la tête vers le blandin qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils traversèrent et le japonais se sentait en sécurité dans la main du plus jeune. Il était un peu honteux d'avoir peur d'une chose pareille alors qu'avant il manquait de se faire écraser toutes les deux minutes mais, maintenant qu'il avait approché la mort de près, il avait vraiment peur de s'y retrouver une nouvelle fois. Il ne tiendrait pas le choc une seconde fois. C'était certain. Ils arrivèrent à destination et Allen appela son père adoptif. Il était absent et avait laissé un mot : « Allen, j'ai était appelé pour un travail de dernière minute. Je serais de retour demain après midi. Marian. ».

-Il n'est pas là ? demanda Kanda.

-Non...répondit Allen. Kanda, j'aimerai qu'ont parlent...

Le japonais baissa le regard. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de l'anglais et Allen s'asseya sur son lit après avoir invité son ami à en faire autant. Ils se firent face quelques secondes attendant qu'un des deux commence à parler et Allen finit par commencer.

-Kanda...je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois mais si tu t'en souviens, je voudrais te dire que j'ai été sincère.

Oui. Kanda se souvenait quand Allen l'avait « embrassé » avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Le japonais s'approcha d'Allen et déposa furtivement un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Allen.

-Je t'aime aussi Allen... Je t'ai toujours aimé...

Allen se pencha à nouveau vers Kanda et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il adorait la douceur des lèvres de l'asiatique. Ils pouvaient enfin vraiment s'embrasser. Il fit allonger le brun et se retrouva bientôt sur lui à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Kanda approfondit le baiser, plaça ses bras derrière le dos de l'anglais et le pressa contre lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Allen s'attaqua au cou de son petit ami, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps.

-Attends...gémit le kendoka.

Allen releva le visage et interrogea du regard le bun.

-Tu...tu as déjà...fais l'amour avec quelqu'un, hein ? bégaya Kanda.

Le japonais était rouge de gêne. Mais il voulait le savoir. Après ce qu'il avait vu en boîte, il se doutait qu'Allen n'était plus puceau mais il voulait tout de même en être sûr.

-Coucher oui. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fais l'amour. répondit franchement le blandin.

-Comment ça ? demanda Kanda un peu plus à l'aise.

-Eh bien...je n'ai jamais était amoureux de quelqu'un avant toi. Donc si on le fait, ça sera la première fois que je fais l'amour. Parce qu'avant ce n'était que charnel... J'ai un peu honte de dire ça...mais avant je ne faisais pas ça avec des sentiments...

Le japonais rougit. Finalement, non. Il n'était plus trop à l'aise.

-Et...tu as déjà...couché avec un garçon ?

-...non. J'en avais jamais embrassé non plus. sourit malicieusement le plus jeune.

Allen n'osait pas bouger. Il mourrait d'envie de replonger sur les lèvres si tentatrices du japonais mais il savait qu'il ne saurait pas s'arrêter. Mais, avant qu'il puisse se relever, le japonais se redressa légèrement et plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles plus fines du blandin.

-Euh...Kanda...tu sais, si tu commences, je ne garantis pas pouvoir m'arrêter...

-Et qui te dis que j'ai envie que tu arrêtes ? demanda le japonais d'une voix sensuelle.

Allen ne résista pas, replongea une nouvelle fois et embrassa sauvagement l'asiatique. Il enleva doucement la chemise blanche du brun et embrassa le corps de ce dernier, faisant naître quelques gémissements et soupires de plaisir chez son petit ami. Kanda fit basculer l'anglais et commença lui aussi à le déshabiller. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent en caleçon à s'embrasser. Allen refit basculer le japonais et reprit le dessus.

-Que... ? s'exclama Kanda.

-Tu auras beau dire quoi que ce soit, il est hors de question que je sois le soumit...ricana Allen en descendant sa main vers le caleçon du brun.

Il sorti le bas du japonais et prit le sexe du brun en érection pour opérer de lents vas et viens. Les gémissements du kendoka excitaient énormément Allen mais il mettait tout en œuvre pour se retenir de violer son petit ami. Au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme, Kanda serrait les épaules d'Allen. Puis, sans prévenir, Allen lâcha le membre de son petit ami qui grogna, mécontent, pour enlever à son tour son caleçon. Kanda rougit violemment en voyant celui qu'il aimait nu. Puis, il rougit encore plus en s'imaginant ce qui allait suivre. Allen présenta ses doigts au japonais.

-Tu pourrais les lécher, s'il te plaît...? demanda-t-il d'une voix sexy.

Kanda fut tellement gêné par la demande du plus jeune qu'il cru mourir de honte. Pourtant, il s'exécuta et lécha de manière la plus sensuellement possible les trois doigts que lui présentait Allen. Satisfait, l'anglais introduit doucement un doigt dans le japonais. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement. Allen attendit un peu avant d'y introduite le second, puis le troisième. Il attendit que le brun se soit habitué avant de remplacer ses doigts par son sexe. Kanda gémit de douleur et Allen arrêta de bouger. Il n'était pas entièrement entré mais ne voulait pas faire plus mal à l'asiatique. Au bout de quelques minutes, le japonais fit signe à son amant qu'il pouvait y aller. Allen ne se fit pas prier de fois et posséda entièrement son petit ami. Après plusieurs longues minutes, ils jouirent ensembles. Allen se dégagea pour reprendre sa respiration et s'allongea près de Kanda. Le japonais se rapprocha d'Allen et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

-Je t'aime Allen...

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'endormirent tous les deux...

oOo

Kanda sentait une douce chaleur sur sa peau. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit les rayons de soleil filtrer au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Allen. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour avoir en mémoire toute la scène de la veille. Ses joues rosirent quand il se souvenait du bruit qu'il faisait. Il sentit les deux bras d'Allen autour de sa taille et s'en dégagea doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il bougea il ressentit une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il chercha son portable du regard et le trouva par terre. Il regarda l'heure : dix heures pile puis ouvrit les messages qu'il avait reçu.

« Alors ? Vous sortez ensembles ? », « Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? » ou encore « Vous faite l'amour ou quoi ? » et tous ces messages de la part d'une seule personne : Lavi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kanda...? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

-Je regarde l'heure et lit les messages d'un ami roux stupide.

-Et...?

-Il est dix heures.

Allen rigola doucement.

-Non, je voulais savoir ce que disait Lavi pour que tu le traites de roux stupide.

Kanda passa son portable à son petit ami qui lut les messages d'une traite puis, l'anglais éclata de rire.

-C'est trop drôle ! Il est super perspicace ! commenta Allen après avoir réussit à calmer son fou rire.

-C'est pas drôle...bougonna Kanda.\par

Le blandin regarda son amant quelques instants puis lui demanda :

-Dis, ça ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre...

Le japonais se tourna et plaqua Allen sur le lit, se mettant à quatre pattes sur lui et fit tomber son portable qui opérait une numérotation sans que Kanda ne le veuille ni n'y fasse attention.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu vois pas ? demanda-t-il, le visage contrarié.

Allen réfléchit un moment, puis secoua la tête doucement. Non, il ne voyait pas ce que lui reprochait le japonais.

-C'est parce que j'ai assez mal pris le fait que ce soit moi le soumit !

-Et pourquoi ça serai toi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Le jeune couple se regarda quelques instants dans les yeux et Allen dit d'une voix sensuelle accompagnée d'un clin d'œil :

-Chacun son tour alors ? C'est à ton tour, chéri...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kanda se jète sur lui.

oOo

Lavi fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Lenalee bougea sous les draps et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-C'est qui...? demanda-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

Lavie soupira et se dégagea des couvertures pour regarder son portable.

-C'est Yû ! annonça-t-il étonné. Je vois pas pourquoi il m'appelle...Allô ? ajouta-t-il en décrochant.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu vois pas ? ».

-Euh...J'ai fais quoi moi ? T'as quoi là ? demanda Lavi.

Mais Kanda ne répondit pas puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Lavi entendit le japonais parler une nouvelle fois : « C'est parce que j'ai assez mal pris le fait que ce soit moi le soumit ! ». Le rouquin rougit, certain que son ami ne devait pas lui parler à lui.

« Et pourquoi ça serai toi ? ». Lavi reconnu la voix d'Allen. « Et pourquoi pas ? ». Lavi écarquilla les yeux. Il assistait à une dispute en direct ou quoi ? Puis, au bout de quelques instants... « Chacun son tour alors ? C'est à ton tour, chéri... ». Lavi senti ses joues le brûler. Il reconnaissait la voix d'Allen mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme roux entendit de drôle de bruit à l'autre bout du fil ainsi que des gémissements étouffés. Et, environ une minute plus tard, il entendit clairement de petits cris de plaisirs. Lavi décrocha difficilement son portable de son oreille et coupa la communication.

-Il voulait quoi ? demanda Lenalee pas encore bien réveillé.

-Euh...rien, rien... Il m'a appelé par erreur...

La chinoise fit quelques petits hochements de tête puis bailla à nouveau.

« Ben dit donc...Ils commencent bien ces deux là... » pensa Lavi, amus ». Il ne se retiendrait pas de faire part de ce qu'il avait entendu à Kanda. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferait...

**FIN**

**Voilà ! J'ai fais une sorte de Lemon...euh oui, c'est bien un Lemon...**

**Eh bien...je suis plutôt gênée je dois vous avouer.**

**Je ne savais pas que j'en écrirai un un jour. Mais, après tout, tout arrive !**

**J'espère que je l'ai bien écrit...vous me direz ! (au passage, quand je l'écrivais, je riais nerveusement toutes les trente secondes. J'ai vraiment faillis baisser les bras xD).**

**Ensuite, bha voilà. L'histoire est terminée. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plus ! J'ai beaucoup aimée l'écrire, ça a été un véritable bonheur de pouvoir la partager avec vous.**

**Merci à tous !**

**Misaki Hoshi**

**P. S. : Prochaine histoire : D. Gray-Saw avec un Yullen et un Tyki x Kanda. Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire un résumé, rien qu'en voyant le titre, vous devriez savoir quelle genre d'histoire ce sera. Une histoire gore ^^ Si vous êtes sadique, elle vous plaira ! Voilà, peut-être que je vous retrouverai bientôt pour cette nouvelle histoire !**

**Encore merci de m'avoir suivie.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cher lecteurs/lectrices, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai pris la décision de faire une suite de « Esprit ».

Le premier chapitre de « Esprit 2 » sera bientôt en ligne =D

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent.

Misaki Hoshi.


End file.
